Hasta el próximo año, a la misma hora
by PPBKAI
Summary: Te amo mas de lo que nunca imaginé, pero la vida nos ha llevado por distintos caminos, solo puedo verte una vez al año, NO ES JUSTO. KxY,yaoi,lemmon en algunos capitulos, mini capis semanales. para Marian Tao. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

**NOTA: **para esta historia he usado un formato de capítulos cortos, por lo que las actualizaciones serán semanales.

CAPITULO 1: TU LLEGADA 

Muy temprano el sonido del despertador rompe con la paz de una linda e impecable habitación, en ella ya despierta con pesadez un chico de 20 años que comienza un nuevo semestre de su carrera para convertirse en un muy bien pagado C.P.C (contador público certificado). Trabajo ya tiene por que su familia es dueña de un prestigiado bufete de abogados y contadores.

Se levanta de la cama, hace su rutina correspondiente y se despide de manera seria de sus padres, el siempre es así

Vete con cuidado Kai, esfuérzate mucho

Si mamá, lo haré

Llegó a su escuela y toma lugar en una banca un poco apartada, espera unos minutos y hace su entrada el profesor de la primera hora, pero este es acompañado por un joven desconocido por todos.

Buenos días jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Yuriy Ivanov. Sean amables con el. Toma asiento ... allá, junto a la banca de la esquina- a un lado de Kai

Sin ningún interés toma asiento en su lugar al lado del chico que tampoco le pone interés, para así ninguno de los 2 poner interés a la clase (¡que desinteresados!). los días siguientes son iguales, ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra. Todas las chicas tratan de acercarse a Yu (claro, carne fresca) pero el no muestra interés por ninguna, esta es la primera vez que Kai le pone atención. Casi todas las chicas son lindas ¿estará acostumbrado? Tal vez era igual a el, quien también era muy perseguido por las féminas pero ninguna le importaba.

En una ocasión, uno de los profesores designó equipos de trabajo y pensó que poner al difícil Kai con el chico nuevo sería buena idea. A ellos les dio lo igual, se pusieron de acuerdo en ir al departamento de Yu y hacer el trabajo. Fue cuando tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse un poco mas, se agradaron, además de que encontraron que tenían cosas en común: la música, ver pinturas, odiar las multitudes y al arbolito de navidad, algunos juegos de video y preferir ver las películas en casa que en el cine. Ambos eran muy talentosos y obvio, su trabajo fue el mejor, pero a pesar de que había terminado, ellos quedaron como amigos. Andaban juntos para todos lados y se visitaban en sus casas, eso era muy raro en ellos, pero los papás de Kai estaban felices de que por fin su hijo tuviera un amigo.

Pero después de unos meses de amistad, Yuriy comenzó a comportarse un tanto serio con Kai, incluso de vez en cuando rechazaba sus invitaciones de salir. Kai estaba muy confundido así que decidió hablar directamente y sin rodeos en un salón vacío.

¿Yu qué tienes?

Nada

¿fue algo que hice o dije?

No

CARAJO ¿QUÉ TE PASA?- lo zarandea de los hombros, recapacita de su brusquedad y lo abraza de manera dulce, le besa su oído (lo cual estremece al taheño) y sin despegar sus labios le habla bajito- no quiero que estés así conmigo... te extraño

No Kai, suéltame- trata de zafarse y lo logra pero al mirar la cara de tristeza de Kai se le rompe el corazón- no eres tu

YURIY POR FAVOR, ME TIENES MUY ASUSTADO- lo empuja a la pared y no lo deja escapar, Yu solo desvía su mirada al piso- VAMOS, MIRAME- le jala por la barbilla admirando de cerca sus hermosos ojos azules

Si te lo digo me vas a odiar

DIMELO- ahora se muestra autoritario

Lo que pasa es que... Kai, yo... yo, ah

¿QUEEE?

Yo...- respira hondo- te amo Kai

Esto deja helado al ruso bicolor, nunca pensó que Yuriy tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia el. Lo observó por un rato, sus rasgos perfectos enfocados en el piso. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada lo cual no le agradó. Se asustó por esto y salió corriendo del lugar. Yu por su parte al verlo cerrar la puerta tras el no pudo contener 2 lágrimas. Sabía que había perdido a Kai para siempre.

Los siguientes días Hiwatari no podía sacarse de la cabeza esas palabras, se sentía solo y triste sin la compañía de su amigo hasta que comenzó a aclarar su mente, se dio cuenta de que aquello era una necesidad. Ahora su confusión era total, y llegó a tal grado que hizo algo que no creyó posible: fue a la iglesia a hablar con un padre:

¿lo extrañas?

Mucho

¿qué ves en el?

A un chico tierno, dulce, ah no se. Tampoco es sumiso, al contrario, tiene un carácter fuerte

¿y eso te gusta?

...si...tal vez

¿qué sientes cuando no lo ves?

Soledad, tristeza. Cuando lo veo quiero hablarle, pero algo me detiene

Está mas claro que el agua hijo. Tu lo quieres, no solo como amigo, el es tu complemento, acéptalo y deja de hacerlos sufrir , a ambos.

Las palabras del padre le aclararon la mente. Por fin comprendió que el también amaba a Yuriy, pero ahora faltaba lo mas difícil de todo, decírselo.

Un día, Kai pidió permiso al profesor de la última hora para salir antes, así que media hora antes de la hora de salida el bicolor salió siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de Yuriy. Cuando la hora normal llegó el pelirrojo se encaminó como siempre a su departamento, pero en cuanto llegó no pudo creer lo que miraba: en la puerta, sentado en el piso se encontraba Kai con 2capuchinos bien tapados. Se acercó cauteloso, pero feliz. Kai comenzó a hablar:

¿sabes? Esto para mi es muy complicado, así que lo diré solo una vez. De lo del otro día no supe que pensar. Cada noche tus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos, incluso, fui a ver a un padre- (Yuriy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa)- pero ahora lo comprendo. Te extraño y no quiero alejarme de ti

¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

No Yuriy, eso es imposible- el pelirrojo se sintió mas triste que nunca y sus ojos se humedecieron- no quiero ser tu amigo- se levanta del piso y se acerca a Yuriy y sorpresivamente lo abraza- deseo estar a tu lado por que... yo también te quiero.

Se miran a los ojos sintiendo felicidad de verdad y después Yuriy se colgó del cuello de Kai para así poder darle el beso que tanto había guardado para el. Al fin Kai sintió la cercanía que tanto le gustaba, pero ahora profundizada por un tierno beso de sabor sin igual, cálido y con una suavidad que solo Yuriy podía tener en sus labios. Mareados se comenzaron a sentir por la falta de aire, se separaron y comenzaron a reír, estaban completamente aborchornados.

Kai, quieres...¿pasar?- invita con pena

Claro, además, el café se enfría.

**PPBKAI continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

**NOTA: **para esta historia he usado un formato de capítulos cortos, por lo que las actualizaciones serán semanales.

Review: 

Se miran a los ojos sintiendo felicidad de verdad y después Yuriy se colgó del cuello de Kai para así poder darle el beso que tanto había guardado para el. Al fin Kai sintió la cercanía que tanto le gustaba, pero ahora profundizada por un tierno beso de sabor sin igual, cálido y con una suavidad que solo Yuriy podía tener en sus labios. Mareados se comenzaron a sentir por la falta de aire, se separaron y comenzaron a reír, estaban completamente aborchornados.

-Kai, quieres...¿pasar?- invita con pena

-Claro, además, el café se enfría.

**CAPITULO 2: CONOCIÉNDOTE **

Se encaminan al interior del departamento y se acomodan en el diminuto comedor. Dan pequeños sorbos a su vaso, pero como es el café favorito de Yuriy se empina un poco mas el vaso dejándose así un bigote de espuma sobre sus labios. Kai se acercó hacia el y con su lengua limpió lo residuos haciendo sonrojar a su compañero quién se armó de valor y atrapó los labios del bicolor con los suyos. Tenían un aliento cálido por el café, ademas de que eso le estaba dando un sabor especial al beso. Pronto se pusieron de pie sin romper el contacto para abrazarse de manera cómoda.

Kai tomó por la cintura a Yuriy, era tan estrecha que se le deshacía en las manos, por su parte Yu se le colgaba del cuello acariciándoselo y enredando sus dedos en la azulada cabellera. Los besos en los labios dejaron de ser suficientes, ahora las manos y nuevo caminos eran el reto. Pronto con sus dedos exploraron bajo las playeras palpando la suavidad de la piel del otro. Finalmente se deshicieron de ellas pudiendo juntar sus pechos, como tratando de unir sus corazones que palpitaban con gran vigor.

De esa manera caminaron hacia la recámara donde se tumbaron sobre el colchón dando vueltas y vueltas chocando las metálicas hebillas de sus cinturones. Yuriy fue el que comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones a Kai dejándole al descubierto suna sensual ropa interior negra que hacía contraste con su pálida piel. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver cómo se le marcaba su miembro en la ropa. Kai estaba muy divertido con esto y él mismo se quitó su última prenda dejando escapar su miembro de las ataduras. Con algo de fuerza dejó la espalda de Yuriy contra el colchón u el fue el que se encargó de dejar desnudo a su compatriota.

De nuevo vueltas y vueltas en el colchón, aprendían sus movimientos y se sincronizaban en una sensual danza donde sus excitaciones se juntaba acrecentándose en cada movimiento. Pronto Kai ganó su lugar sobre Yu deleitándose sus dedos al acariciarle las caderas y mordiéndole el cuello, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo lo detuvo por los hombros y lo miró con una expresión inexplicable.

-Kai. Debo decirte algo- se intimida un poco ante la mirada rojiza- es que... yo... nunca lo he hecho

-Yuriy ¿eres virgen?- reflexiona por un par de segundos- si quieres, me detengo, no hay ningún problema

-No Kai. Quiero que TU seas el primero. Solo, hazlo lento

-Esta bien. Tendré mucho cuidado...gracias. te amo

Regresó de nuevo con su labor, pero ahora era mas tierno. Le tomó con dulzura su miembro y se lo acarició en el pulgar mientas que con su dedo medio hurgaba entre esa diminuta división entre la piel de sus testículos y el inicio de su abertura. Yuriy se deleitaba besándole los hombros y acariciándole la espalda, era tímido en su movimientos, pero no por ello se detenía.

Kai descendió dejando un rastro húmedo por el pecho, nadando en el ombligo y finalmente aterrizando en el bajo vientre. Cuando llegó hasta el miembro de Yuriy lo comenzó a lamer como una paleta, pero con los gemidos de su compañero acrecentó las sensaciones introduciéndolo por completo en su boca. Yu se aferraba a las sábanas, era la primera vez que experimentaba todas esas sensaciones y no sabía como controlarlas así que sin poder remediarlo lanzó hacia fuera todo su placer en forma de líquido blanco sorprendiendo a Kai quien disfrutó del exótico sabor.

Una vez que lo limpio, metió un poco su lengua entre las piernas de Yuriy para tratar de humedecerle su entrada, era algo complicado, así que el pelirrojo cooperó flexionando sus rodillas por fin dejando al descubierto su parte mas vulnerable. El bicolor sintió en calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo con esta visión, sacó su lengua y con pasmosa maestría empezó a deleitar aquella sensible zona. Cuando ya estaba humedecida colocó su dedo anular ejerciendo algo de presión, pero de nuevo Yuriy lo detuvo:

-No Kai, hazlo directo

-Te voy a lastimar Yu. Es tu primera vez, será mejor si te preparo

-NO, quiero sentirte por completo. Además, siempre he tenido una fantasía- Kai lo mira con interrogación- quiero que me lo hagas por atrás.

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionas... yo tambíén tengo una fantasía

Pone a Yuriy dándole la espalda sobre sus rodillas, pero pegando su pecho al colchón. El pelirrojo siente vergüenza de estar en esta atrevida posición pero continúa. Hiwatari no puede evitar la tentación de acariciar esos suaves glúteos de piel aperlada que lo invitan de manera indecente a apoderarse de ese estrecho cuerpo. De nuevo con su saliva humedece la entrada y coloca la punta de su miembro. Se siente nervioso por que no quiere lastimar al otro chico entonces trata de entrar con el mayor cuidado posible, pero aún así Yuriy es demasiado estrecho y su miembro es demasiado grande.

Yu siente sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, una punzada en su parte trasera le ha invadido todo el cuerpo, pero hunde su rostro entre sus brazos, no quiere que Kai lo vea llorar por que si no se detendrá y es lo que menos quiere. Duele, si, demasiado, pero es algo que su cuerpo necesitaba desde hace mucho.

Cuando ya todo su miembro está en el interior, unos trémulos hilos de sangre empiezan a surcar de bajada por los níveos muslos de Yuriy, al notar Kai esto, se detiene, sabe que ha lastimado a su chico, pero tras las súplicas irrevocables de este, continúa su labor, ahora con suaves movimientos. La calidez de la sangre ayuda en sus desplazamientos por lo que ahora ya no puede contenerse mas, necesita hacerlo con mas fuerza, mas adentro, aunque esto provoque que Yuriy sangre mas. Su cabeza da vueltas, ya no coordina sus movimientos, el pelirrojo tampoco y a pesar de los pesares su entrega se hace mas violenta. Los gemidos son clara muestra del dolor y placer que embarga a sus cuerpos. Una borrachera de sensaciones un tanto desconocidas para ambos se agolpa en sus partes bajas deseando salir, ellos tratan de controlarlas pero llega el momento en que el placer ya no puede ser reprimido y lo expulsan en una feroz eyaculación que tras marearlos los deja mas que satisfechos. Caen sobre el colchón adoloridos, sudados, cansados, pero enemorados cono nunca entes en sus vidas.

Ahora solo retozan en el colchón, se acarician hasta que el sueño los vence y caen en una profunda inconciencia. Después de unas horas despiertan muertos de hambre, después de clases solo habían tomado el café, se levantaron y abrazados caminaron a la cocina para comer lo que fuera...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante los días siguientes se comportaban como si nada en público, obviamente , la familia de Kai no estaba enterada de esto, ambos odiaban que se metieran es sus asuntos, solo lo manejaban como una gran amistad, pero en privado se demostraban su amor de todas las formas que fuese posible...

**PPBKAI continuara...**

**¿que les parecio? dejen sus comentarios. quiero agradecer como en cada uno de los fics que he subido, a las personitas que toman la molestia de dejar un review:**

**MARIAN TAO: esto es todo tuyo, espero que te siga gustando, si no, pues haszmelo saber**

**BOJIK IVANOV: oh gente nueva por aqui!! gracias por tu mensaje pasado, beshotooooootes**

**LACRIMA: mi niña de los besotes, muac, muac y mas muac. gracias por tu review. **

**TARI NAGISA: lindura de la humanidad, espero que te continue gustando el fic. besotes, cuidate**

**MIA VID: en el capi pasado no dejaste rev, pero te mande un MP agradeciedo tu preferencia. besos**

**nos vemos la proxima semana...bye**


	3. Chapter 3

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

**NOTA: **para esta historia he usado un formato de capítulos cortos, por lo que las actualizaciones serán semanales.

Review:

Durante los días siguientes se comportaban como si nada en público, obviamente , la familia de Kai no estaba enterada de esto, ambos odiaban que se metieran es sus asuntos, solo lo manejaban como una gran amistad, pero en privado se demostraban su amor de todas las formas que fuese posible...

**CAPITULO 3: ADIEU (**_**fr. adios)**_

Así pasó algún tiempo, están muy a gusto y no descuidan sus estudios, al contrario, hacen juntos los trabajos y siempre tienen buenas calificaciones, pero el mejor promedio era para Yuriy y por ello se ganó una beca para ir a estudiar por 2 años a Francia.

El estaba muy indeciso, deseaba ir por que era una muy buena oportunidad, además de que la beca iba acompañada de un muy buen apoyo económico para su supervivencia. Pero por otro, no deseaba separarse de su ruso bicolor, y por mas que movió cielo, mar y tierra le dijeron que la beca era para una sola persona. Kai se dio cuenta de todo esto y por ello habló con seriedad con el pelirrojo. "yo se que deseas hacerlo, y yo quiero verte feliz. Vamos, no desaproveches esta gran oportunidad, ademas, yo puedo ir a visitarte de vez en cuando, recuerda que tengo mis ahorritos. 2 años se pasan volando".

Estas palabras de Kai lo convencieron y 3 meses mas tarde, después de una acalorada despedida, tomó el vuelo que lo llevaría a la capital francesa. Se la estaba pasando muy bien, pero no se sacaba de la cabeza de que todo sería perfecto si tuviera a Kai haciéndole compañía.

Gracias a la tecnología se mandaban mails y se ven por video chat, pero de vez en cuando se mandan alguna romántica carta por correo, no hay nada como un papel escrito a puño y letra por la persona amada.

Una vez que Yu se adapta al idioma se vuelve a convertir en el mejor de la clase ganándose así a los profesores, compañeros y un gran "club de fans", pero su corazón solo está ocupado por el nombre de Kai Hiwatari.

En un dia lluvioso y frio, Yuriy se encuentra en su micro departamento muy arropado y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente pero descuidadamente ve que llega el cartero al edificio y deja unas cartas en su cajón que le corresponde. No puede soportar la tentación y a pesar del frío, sale a ver qué le llegó. Regresa con 4 sobres a su departamento y sorbiendo a su chocolate se pone a revisarlas:

-Propaganda de aparatos de ejercicio, mmm, ya soy todo un bombón, no los necesito. Además hay gimnasio en la escuela. Este sobre es grande y pesado... ah, un catálogo de muebles: compre ahora y pague en 1000 mensualidades. Son unos rateros... ¿y esta? Parece familiar. SIII es de mi Kai- con desesperación abre la carta y la lee- VIENE DE VISITA EN 2 SEMANAS, creo que si voy a comprar los aparatos de ejercicio. No ¿para qué?, con Kai aquí voy a hacer "mucho ejercicio". Y esta última carta, oh si, pago de luz. ¿y si mejor no pago? Así podría estar a oscuras con mi ruso.- imagina la escena y se sonroja- no, mejor si pago por que si no cómo plancho mi ropa, no dejaré que me vea todo arrugado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, le puedo dar mi ropa a alguna de mis admiradoras. Pobrecitas son tan tontitas que hasta planchando mi ropa se excitan- (ppb: yo te plancho!)- ah, soy tan malvado que me voy a ir al infierno jaja.

En 2 semanas ya tenía todo preparado para recibir a su ruso y cuando el día llegó lo fue a recibir al aeropuerto importándole un bledo que toda la gente lo mirara cuando le entregó a Kai una rosa roja y un excitante beso en los labios.

-¿adivina qué Yu? Aprendí a decir algo en francés: "je t'aime"

-oh Kai, yo también te amo

como se han de imaginar, la bienvenida fue muy afectuosa, se pasearon por la romántica ciudad y recorrieron partes que el pelirrojo había deseado mostrarle a Kai.

Fueron unos días increíbles que se fueron como agua, a pesar de que fueron 3 semanas. Pero desde ese día las visitas fueron mas cercanas, claro sin olvidar el escándalo de los padres de Kai cuando les dijo que quería pasar la navidad y año nuevo en Francia. Esa navidad fue muy especial para ambos sobre todo cuando abrieron sus regalos y se toparon con que cursimente se les había ocurrido a los 2 regalar un fino llavero con su inicial al otro.

Algunos meses depuse Kai regresó a Francia y como siempre se la pasó feliz de la vida en compañía de su pelirrojo. Pero cuando regresó a su casa, se topó con toda una revolución, solo estaba la servidumbre por que en la mañana habían tenido que llevar de emergencia a su papá al hospital. Sin perder un instante se encaminó al lugar y con angustia buscó a su madre en la sala de espera

-¡mamá!

-¡Kai, hijo. Al fin llegas!- lo abraza con fuerza

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Cuando estábamos desayunando, tu papá comenzó a toser de forma muy extraña y se agarraba el pecho, entonces llamé a la ambulancia para que lo trajeran pero todavía no me dicen qué tiene. Está en terapia intensiva.

-Esperaron 2 largas horas hasta que salió el médico

-¿familiares del señor Hiwatari?

-Si, somos nosotros- responde la señora- ¿cómo está mi esposo?

-Verá, los síntomas se confundían con diferentes padecimientos, por ello realizamos varios estudios para no dar un diagnóstico precipitado- se acomoda el cabello- lo que encontramos es que su esposo padece cáncer en el pulmón- madre e hijo se abrazan- el mismo nos dijo que comenzó a fumar a los 12 años y eso fue lo que lo desencadenó el mas de una manera tan espontánea. Su padecimiento está muy avanzado, así que recomiendo que se quede internado al menos 3 meses para comenzar de inmediato con el tratamiento. Estamos seguros que podremos alargarle la vida al menos 5 años mas.

Con este fuerte diagnostico quedaron destrozados pero estando unidos lograrían sobrellevarlo. Obviamente, se tuvo que dar aviso a la compañía de la situación de salud de Hiwatari que era uno de los socios mayoritarios. Para colmo de lama suerte, a las 3 semanas de esta noticia había una junta del consejo de accionistas y "casualmente" nadie avisó a la familia para que mandara a un representante.

En dicha junta se aprobaron varias reformas importantes para la empresa y por una votación de ¾ + 1 de los socios, como estaba en los estatutos, dejaron fuera a la cabeza de la organización, o sea el Sr. Hiwatari uno de los socios fundadores.

Aunque para que no se diga que "todas las cosas se pierden por ahí", al siguiente día de la junta le avisaron a la Sra. Hiwatari lo convenido en la reunión y anexado a esto los papeles a firmar donde se acepta la revocación del cargo. En realidad había que firmarlos puesto que desde el inicio de la empresa todo fue convenido de esta manera.

Una nueva cosa de qué preocuparse. Ya bastante tenían con la enfermedad para ahora lidiar con esto. Claro que con la noticia la salud del jefe de familia empeoró, lo cual aumentó los gastos de hospitalización.

Kai está desesperado, siente que todas las puertas se le han cerrado. ¿estará en lo correcto?.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

**ñaaAAAaa pobresito de mi kai bebe**

**kai: no me digas asi!!!!!**

**bueno, bueno, ya; esta es la entrega número 3 de este fic que va dedicado con todo mi amor a una gran amiga. Ahora si mi parte favorita: los agradecimientos a los reviews**

**LACRYMA KISMET Y MARIAN TAO : ustedes dos coincidieron en lo mismo (las grandes mentes piensan igual), en que a Yu le ha de haber dolido mucho lo de Kai, pues ni modo, que se aguante, eso quería y fue bien feliz aunque de seguro no se pudo sentar en 3 dias, pero dicen por ahi que el amor duele (no creo que se refiera a eso n.n). gracias por leerme**

**BOJIK IVANOV: como pudiste darte cuenta, si pude leer tus fics y te deje un review en cada uno, me encantaron, eres muy buena en este menester de la "escribida", sigue adelante!**

**MIA VID¿y quien dijo que me quería liberar de ti? para nada muñeca, si me encanta tener noticias tuyas y espero tenerlas de nuevo en este capi. gracias por tu comentario.**

**ahora, ademas de agradecerles, debo hacer el comercial: en este momento tambien actualizo "facilis descensus averni" con el capitulo 12, aqui Rei está a punto de ser atrapado y se ve con Kai en una situación de lo mas denigrante para el bicolor. ojala y se puedan dar una vueltecita por ahi tambien.**

**me despido, ya es miercoles 3 de octubre del 2007 a las 9:50 de la noche y todavia tengo un cerro de tarea, pero aqui me tienen dedicando unos minutos para actualizar. asi que DEJEN REVIEWS ...BESOS**


	4. Chapter 4

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

**NOTA: **para esta historia he usado un formato de capítulos cortos, por lo que las actualizaciones serán semanales.

PERDON (X1000) SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO VOLANDO Y SEGUN YO SI HABIA ACTUALIZADO LA SEMANA PASADA Y MANGOS QUE, NO HICE NADA. PIDO DISCULPAS, ASI QUE ESTA VEZ LES PONGO 2 CAPIS CORRIDITOS 

Review:

Con este fuerte diagnostico quedaron destrozados pero estando unidos lograrían sobrellevarlo. Obviamente, se tuvo que dar aviso a la compañía de la situación de salud de Hiwatari que era uno de los socios mayoritarios. Para colmo de lama suerte, a las 3 semanas de esta noticia había una junta del consejo de accionistas y "casualmente" nadie avisó a la familia para que mandara a un representante.

En dicha junta se aprobaron varias reformas importantes para la empresa y por una votación de ¾ + 1 de los socios, como estaba en los estatutos, dejaron fuera a la cabeza de la organización, o sea el Sr. Hiwatari uno de los socios fundadores.

Aunque para que no se diga que "todas las cosas se pierden por ahí", al siguiente día de la junta le avisaron a la Sra. Hiwatari lo convenido en la reunión y anexado a esto los papeles a firmar donde se acepta la revocación del cargo. En realidad había que firmarlos puesto que desde el inicio de la empresa todo fue convenido de esta manera.

**CAPITULO 4: recuerdos**

Kai encontró un muy buen empleo gracias a que estudia en una prestigiada universidad y a su apellido pero no es lo suficiente para mantener su nivel de vida y la enfermedad de su padre. Además de que no se puede dedicar de tiempo completo al trabajo por que su papá le prohibió estrictamente que dejara de estudiar. Si quería salir de esa situación debía obtener su título.

En una ocasionen la que Kai estaba tratando de descansar en una sala de su casa entró su mayordomo

-Joven Kai: una señorita desea hablar con usted, dice que se llama Amelie Zarpova y que usted la conoce

-Amelie, Amelie- trata de recordarla- ah si, enseguida bajo.

-Después de arreglarse un poco el cabello se conduce hacia el recibidor principal donde se encuentra la presencia de la chica en cuestión.

Amelie es una chica alta, delgada, cabello oscuro, ojos grises muy hermosos, bien educada, culta, fina y con varios talentos como la música y la pintura, toda una representante de lo mas selecto de la nobleza rusa. Agregado a estos atributos, es hija de uno de los socios mas fuertes de la compañía Bio- volt y por eso conoce a Kai desde que eran muy pequeños.

Por casualidad estudio en la misma secundaria que el y desde ese tiempo se había enamorado de ese imposible. Kai era muy amable con ella, pero solo eso, no quería decir que fuera su amiga. Como era la chica las linda de la escuela todos querían ser sus novios y como ella de entre todos los hombres solo le hablaba a Kai, varios de los amigos de este le hacían burla, así que en una ocasión solo para hacer repelar a todo el plantel, Kai le pidió a Amelie que fuera su novia.

Desde ese momento ella se ilusionó mucho con el. Solo anduvieron por un par de meses pero después cada uno en la vida. Ella lo recordaba como una amor muy especial por que fue su primer novio, pero ahora, en ese momento, cuando después de varios años lo vuelve a ver, siente que su corazón palpita como en aquella época. No lo comprende muy bien, tal vez es solo emoción, pero esos ojos carmesí la inquietan de una manera inusual, pronto recuerda el motivo de su visita

-Amelie¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Vine a ver cómo estabas. Estoy enterada de la enfermedad de tu padre y de lo que acaba de pasar en la compañía.

-Gracias por tu apoyo

-Además de eso también vengo a decirte que soy dueña de una parte del hospital donde está tu papá y por eso te ofrezco un financiamiento

-¿dueña de una parte?

-Me hice cardióloga, pero mi papá compró una parte del hospital y me la regaló para que además de trabajar ahí, sea en parte mio

-Vaya, te felicito

-Por eso se que el hospital da servicio a los trabajadores de Bio Volt, pero al quedar fuera de la compañía pierdes los derechos y tienes que pagar la cuota correspondiente. Pero como tu padre ha sido amigo del mio durante tantos años- (en verdad su padre se oponía a sacar a Hiwatari de la empresa)- creo que ahora me toca a mi apoyarlo y por eso te ofrezco un financiamiento para que el pueda seguir hospitalizado hasta que ustedes se acomoden de nuevo

-No esperaba esto. No puedo mentirte, si hemos estado bastante apretados estos días y tu ofrecimiento me ayudaría mucho... gracias.

Ahora ya había una cosa menos de que preocuparse, su padre seguiría teniendo la mejor atención mientras el terminaba sus estudios de contador.

Andaba tal ocupado que no tenía tiempo de mantener un contacto constante con Yuriy, con suerte de vez en cuando le mandaba un mail contándole de lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco el pelirrojo podía tener mucho contacto con el por que recientemente Francia estaba pasando por una crisis económica y la inflación se iba por los cielos, su dinero ya no le alcanzaba y encontró un trabajo como auxiliar contable de medio tiempo pero lo pagaban una miseria, así que ni pensar en poder pagarse un viaje para ir a visitar a Kai.

Durante los meses siguientes, Amelie se portó de los mas amable con la familia Hiwatari. Ella misma supervisaba que su paciente estrella recibiera lo mejor en cuidados, apoyaba a la esposa en lo que fuera posible y sin imaginarlo se fue haciendo amiga del bicolor quien a pesar de su extrema seriedad, se portaba muy amble con ella, tanto por agradecimiento, como por que veía que seguía siendo la misma persona sencilla que conoció en la secundaria.

En una ocasión Kai se quedó a cuidar a su padre hasta muy alta la noche, y cuando salió de su habitación, se encontró con Amelie quien ya había terminado su trabajo y se dirigía a su casa. Se pusieron a platicar un rato y mejor decidieron continuar su charla en un restaurante para cenar, se estaban muriendo de hambre.

Llegaron a un acogedor lugar donde las mesas estaban iluminadas por sutiles candiles que hacían un ambiente íntimo. Mientras conversaban, la castaña no perdía detalle de los rasgos de Kai siendo iluminados por la tibia flama. Era tan perfecto. Sin duda el que ahora estuviera convertido en un hombre tan joven le daba un atractivo sin igual. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de estos pensamientos, pero aún así deleitaba su mirada recorriendo cada contorno de ese rostro angelical.

Terminaron de cenar y Kai la condujo a su lujoso apartamento donde vivía sola, tomaron las escaleras por que vivía en el 2ª piso y no era necesario el ascensor, pero cuando ya estaban por llegar el tacón del zapato de Amelie se rompió, perdió el equilibrio y resbaló 4 escalones abajo lastimándose así su tobillo.

El ruso corrió hasta ella preocupado y sintió feo verla lagrimear un poco por el punzante dolor, sabía que no podría subir los escalones restantes, por ello pasó un brazo bajo sus muslos y otro por su espalda para así cargarla y llevarla hasta su departamento. La chica se tomó con fuerza del cuello de Kai y al estar sostenida por el lo admiró mas de cerca maravillándose con tal perfección decorada con un aura de suave fragancia de jazmín y lavanda. No podía creer que un chico tan perfecto la estuviera llevando en brazos a su departamento.

Cuando entraron al recinto Kai la depositó con suavidad en el sillón cuidando no lastimarle de nuevo su tobillo

-Voy por unos hielos

Ella seguía mirando atenta sus movimientos y lo vió regresar con una toallita y un cubo de hielo, se sentó a su lado y mirándola fijo como era su costumbre, le dijo con su seductora voz natural

-Dame tu tobillo

Como un zombi acató la orden subiendo su tobillo hasta colocarlo sobre el muslo de Kai, este le quitó su zapato y comenzó a frotarle el hielo en la zona afectada. Esos suaves movimientos se fueron convirtiendo en algo erótico para Amelie que se deleitaba sintiendo una cálida mano de Kai en su pantorrilla. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto a enamorar de Kai en esa noche ¿ o es que nunca dejó de amarlo? No tenía la respuesta, pero de pronto sintió ganas de tener a ese hombre, de amarlo, de hacerlo suyo, de pertenecerle.

Sabía que el lo tenía todo: era hermoso, sensual, amable, educado e inteligente. No había hombres como esos donde quiera y ella tenía a uno en ese momento en su departamento. A pesar de que el hielo le erizaba la piel, un calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se acumulaba entre sus piernas y se manifestaba como una suave humedad que le mojaba sus partes íntimas. Nunca había experimentado el desear a alguien de esa manera, incluso le recordaba la excitación que sintió cuando le dio su primer beso. No podía controlarse mas, debía hacerlo suyo; se incorporó sobre el sillón y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Kai, el giró su rostro para verla, pero cada vez la tenía mas cerca. Se sintió un tanto intimidado pero no detuvo su avance. Pronto estuvieron a unos milímetros de rozarse los labios pero ¿por qué lo permitía? Kai permanecía inmóvil sin explicarse la razón. ¿acaso el también estaba viendo algo mas en Amelie?

**PPBKAI continuará...**

**YA DIJE PERDON POR EL RETRASO? CREO QUE SI, PERO VA DE NUEVO PERDON!!!!, PERO AQUI ESTA LA RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS:**

**MARIAN TAO: verdad que una navidad asi no se olvida? yo quiero una igualita. gracias por tu apoyo**

**LACRYMA KISMET: uh, la desvelada estuvo buena, siempre y cuando sea leyendo yaoi...echale ganas (por lo que me contaste en msn) no te desanimes!**

**GABZ: pues creo que la que se peleo con cronos fui yo, mira que perder una semana, da verguenza, pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo **

**TATY NAGISA: seee la distancia puede hacer muchas cosas, buenas y malas. como crees que les afectara a ellos 2?**

**gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden ESTA VEZ SON 2 CAPITULOS, asi que pulsen el boton de siguiente y vean que mas les pasa jajaja. los quiero mucho**


	5. Chapter 5

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··()··

**NOTA: **para esta historia he usado un formato de capítulos cortos, por lo que las actualizaciones serán semanales.

BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPI EXTRA QUE LES PUSE PARA SEGUIR AL DIA CON EL CAPITULO CORRESPONDIENTE...DISFRUTENLO!

Review:

No podía controlarse mas, debía hacerlo suyo; se incorporó sobre el sillón y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Kai, el giró su rostro para verla, pero cada vez la tenía mas cerca. Se sintió un tanto intimidado pero no detuvo su avance. Pronto estuvieron a unos milímetros de rozarse los labios pero ¿por qué lo permitía? Kai permanecía inmóvil sin explicarse la razón. ¿acaso el también estaba viendo algo mas en Amelie?

**CAPITULO 5: DUDAS**

En un segundo mas juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso que le derritió el alma a Amelie, pero a Kai le vino a la mente la imagen de Yuriy, esto lo hizo dar un sobresalto y alejó a la chica.

-Discúlpame, n-no puedo hacer esto- y salió corriendo de departamento dando tropiezos en su bajada por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la salida, el frío de la noche lo obligó a cruzarse de brazos hasta que entró a su auto. Manejó con la mirada perdida en el camino. Estaba seguro de que amaba a Yuriy, pero no detuvo a Amelie y ahora la había lastimado.

Al día siguiente tuvo un inevitable contacto con la chica en el hospital. El trató de disculparse por sus actos de la noche anterior, pero Amelie le dijo que lo comprendía, ella tampoco sabía que había pasado, además de que como toda dama, se disculpó por su atrevimiento. Esto dejó tranquilo a Kai, pero en realidad, ella se sentía decepcionada, pensó que Kai respondería de la misma manera el beso, pero se dijo así misma que no iba a descansar hasta que lograra conquistar a Kai.

0000 

en una tarde lluviosa, Kai mira por la ventana de su habitación, el ambiente es gris al igual que el interior de su corazón. Ahora que no tiene al pelirrojo a su lado se siente solo, necesita de su apoyo y compañía, sin embargo ya tiene tiempo que no se escriben "¿Yuriy me extrañará?" es lo que se repite el bicolor mil veces en su mente.

0000 

mientras tanto en Francia, Yuriy se siente triste y solo. No ha tenido noticias de su chico. El comprende que ahora está muy ocupado trabajando para pagar la enfermedad de su padre pero ¿tanto como para no poder comunicarse en meses?

Yuriy'POV

¿acaso ya no me quieres Kai¿ya no me necesitas? O es que ya hay alguien mas que te consuela. No quiero creer algo así, pero con tu lejanía ya no se que pensar. Te amo, demasiado. Pero no puedo permitirme el perder el tiempo en alguien que ni siquiera se ocupa de hacerme una llamada telefónica.

¿en que estoy pesando? Kai sería incapaz de algo así, al contrario, yo soy el que debe de tratar de apoyarlo. Soy un mal novio, en lugar de tratar de juntar dinero para ir a verlo, no, estoy aquí rezongando por que no me ha contactado. Kai debe estarse sintiendo solo por mi culpa... ah, creo que iré a tomar un trago para despejarme la mente.

FIN DEL Yuriy'S POV

Toma una chaqueta de cuero que tiene en una silla, sus llaves y su cartera y sale a un bar no muy lejano al cual ha querido ir pero por estar con los trabajos de la escuela no ha podido entrar.

En cuanto llega al lugar se acomoda en la barra y pide alguna bebida fuerte. Se gira en el banquillo para mirar a la multitud mientras sorbe de su copa.

Se divierte con unos borrachos que hacen desmán y medio en una mesa del rincón pero por estar mirándolos no se percata de que acaban de llegar 4 chicas de su instituto hasta que ellas le hablan. Yuriy toma una actitud coqueta, sabe que son de su "club de fans" así que les invita una copa y se acomodan en una mesa.

Los chicos del lugar lo miran con odio ¿por qué ese pelirrojo tiene a las 4 chicas mas lindad del lugar? El les cuenta chistes, graciosamente les toma la mano y ellas tiene un orgasmo cada vez que el la mira con sus sensuales ojos azules. La velada pasa muy amena y desde ese día quedan como amigos, así que cada vez que Yuriy se las encuentra en los pasillos les habla con amabilidad y coquetería. Pero una de las chicas, Cosette, se empieza a enamorar cada dia mas del pelirrojo, ya no como antes que le gustaba por su atractivo físico, no, ahora sentía un calor recorrerle el cuerpo cada vez que lo encontraba en los pasillos.

Ella vio cómo le hizo, pero logró convertirse en su amiga para así poder pasar tiempo con el. A Yuriy le agradaba la chica, le parecía que era muy inteligente y tenía un comportamiento maduro, pero a la vez era divertida.

Comenzó a intimar mas con ella hasta que la invitaba de vez en cuando a su casa a ver una película. Cosette se sentía feliz por que estaba logrando su objetivo, pero en ocasiones sentía miedo de que él solo la viera como a una amiga por que para este punto, ella ya estaba enamorada de Yuriy como nunca antes en su vida.

0000 

claro que ahora que Kai y Yuriy estaban mas ocupados, era menor el contacto, meses pasaron y ellos ni un mail se enviaban, pero ahora cada uno había una postura equivocada de "que me llame el primero, si le interesa ya sabe donde encontrarme". Ambos estaban molestos por el distanciamiento, pero no lo solucionaban, su orgullo tonto los alejó aún mas.

En ocasiones miraban la luna melancólicos por la ventana, preguntándose si el otro también lo haría, soñaban con sus besos, sus caricias, aquella vez cuando fue la primera. Y qué decir del aroma y suavidad de sus pieles. Se pertenecían. En una ocasión, pensando en estas cosas, Kai entrecerró sus ojos y con sus manos simulaba las caricias que le daba Yuriy en el cuerpo. Desabrochó su camisa, palpando su piel imaginando aquellos labios de rubí mordisqueándole sus pezones y regresando a su cuello en repetidas ocasiones. Su miembro se comenzó a levantar con estos pensamientos, quería atención, pero Kai se torturaba así mismo solo tocándose sobre la tela soltando suaves exhalaciones que comenzaban a ser quejidos.

Caminó hasta donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero y se quitó su pantalón y ropa interior dejándose solo con la camisa abierta. Su propia imagen de miembro erecto frente al espejo, lo excitó comenzando a tocarse de manera sensual como si estuviera seduciendo a su pelirrojo. Acarició su miembro pero pronto tuvo que comenzar a darle tirones por su excitación. De nuevo cerró sus ojos imaginando a Yu en diversas posiciones, rogándole con delirio que lo tomara, que lo marcara como suyo. Unas gotitas de preorgasmo comenzaban a salir de su miembro imaginando aquello, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar. Con la otra mano se comenzó a acariciar su entrada acrecentando así las sensaciones.

Llegó el momento en que no se pudo controlar y se dirigió a su cajón del buró donde tenía bien guardado un consolador que le había regalado su novio en París para "cuando quisiera recordarlo". Junto al juguete estaba un tubo con lubricante. Tomó ambos y regresó frente al espejo. No olvidando posar, tomó lubricánte con sus dedos, separó sus piernas y respingando su trasero hacía atrás dejó al descubierto su entrada para ser humectada por aquel bálsamo.

En seguida, sin preparación previa, tomó el consolador y lo condujo directo a su entrada, recordando así la primera vez que le tocó a Yuriy penetrarlo a el. Un gran dolor se acrecentaba con cada milímetro que introducía a su cuerpo, pero empujaba con gran fuerza sintiendo placer. Cuando ya tuvo la mitad adentro, activó el interruptor para que comenzara a vibrar, ya no contuvo los gemidos y elevó mas su trasero y con su mano derecha hacía circulos con el juguete en su interior metiéndolo mas y mas. Cuando ya lo tuvo todo entro lo puso a máxima velocidad, apretando sus piernas para que no se fuera a salir. Regresó a atender su miembro masajeando con mas lubricante, de nuevo su imagen en el espejo, sudada y sonrojada, lo excitó un poco mas. Se acercó al espejo y pegó su mejilla en el reflejo jadeando de placer e imaginando a Yuriy arrodillado haciéndole sexo oral. Jaló con mas fuerza, sus piernas temblaban de placer, aquello le dolía demasiado hasta que explotó manchando con su semen el espejo. Kai se arrodilló y con su lengua limpió sus residuos deleitándose con su propio sabor. Cuando se vio de rodillas, lamiendo su semen y con el consolador vibrando en su interior pensó " me vero delicioso Yuriy, si me deseas, llámame tu primero".

Sin sacar el juguete de su interior, se fue a su cama, y así pasó la noche, no sintió cuando al vibrador se le acabaron las pilas pero estuvo soñando con Yuriy penetrando su intimidad exhalando en una ocasión "te amo Yu".

**PPBKAI continuará...**

**JAJAJA QUE LES PARECIO?? ese kai si que es todo un pervertido, pero aah tiene que estar con sus estupideces de "llama tu primero" pedazo de baka, bueno, espero sus comentarios al respecto...bye**


	6. Chapter 6

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

**NOTA: **para esta historia he usado un formato de capítulos cortos, por lo que las actualizaciones serán semanales.

Review:

Sin sacar el juguete de su interior, se fue a su cama, y así pasó la noche, no sintió cuando al vibrador se le acabaron las pilas pero estuvo soñando con Yuriy penetrando su intimidad exhalando en una ocasión "te amo Yu".

**CAPITULO 6: AMELIE**

Han pasado un par de meses y la situación de la familia Hiwatari empeora a cada momento. Con lo que Kai gana no alcanza para mantener la casa, la servidumbre, medicamentos, alimentos, trasporte, escuela, luz, teléfono...y la lista crece y crece. Claro que despidieron a varios de su personal de servicio y ahora comen diferente, han vendido algunos autos y remataron 2 propiedades, pero eso apenas si les dará para vivir austeramente unos 6 y 8 meses por que los medicamentos de su padre son muy caros y esos si los debe pagar el de su bolsillo.

En una ocasión mientras acompaña a su padre, este lo nota preocupado, sabe que la carga que ha puesto sobre los hombros de su hijo es muy pesada, pero es un hombre de negocios y siempre tiene la cabeza fría, por ello llama la atención de su hijo:

-Kai, se que el dinero te tiene muy preocupado. Perdóname hijo, si yo hubiera cuidado mas mi salud no estarías pasando por esto

-No digas eso papá

-Lo digo por que estoy consciente de tu situación pero yo te puedo dar un consejo para solucionarlo: no te has podido titular por que no ha tenido dinero para iniciar tus trámites, pero en ti trabajo has demostrado ser un excelente contador, además de que llevar el apellido Hiwatari ayuda mucho – esboza una sonrisa- usa ese buen nombre y desposa a una chica que te pueda sacar de esto- Kai lo mira con interrogación- un pajarito me dijo por ahí que hay cierta doctora que siente gran atracción por ti, ella es bella, inteligente, culta, de buena familia y sobre todo: tiene mucho dinero... piénsalo bien hijo mio, en la vida no solo el nombre y la inteligencia nos salva, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios y casarse con una chica como ella no debería representar ningún sacrificio para ningún hombre.

Estas palabras inquietaron mucho a Kai. No amaba a esa chica, le caía muy bien y no le desagradó el beso de aquella noche. El en si pasado ya había tenido alguna que otra novia sin importancia y no le desagradaban las mujeres, pero el solo podía amar a un hombre, a Yuriy. Pero de el desde hace meses no tenía noticias, tal vez incluso ya tenía a otra persona, esto lo hizo rabiar desesperadamente, si Yu tuviera todavía interés en él no hubiera roto el contacto de esa manera.

Esta conjetura lo llevó a pensar que no debería de esperar por alguien quien de seguro seguía con su vida a delante, teniendo el la oportunidad de formar una familia a lado de una bella mujer. Ese era otro punto: ellos como pareja no tenían mucho futuro, al contrario, estarían llenos de problemas y tal vez a la larga descubrirían que su amor no era tan fuerte como para soportar toda clase de pruebas. Corria el riesgo de descubrir que todo se trataba de un enamoramiento bobo, solo pasión y deseo puro.

Respiró hondo y se frotó la cara. Había tomado una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre: se casaría con Amelie para salvar a su familia de la ruina y formar un hogar estable.

Al siguiente día invitó a Amelie a cenar para el sábado en un bonito restaurante, ella muy emocionada aceptó. Cuando llegó el día, el ya estaba esperándola en la mesa que había reservado para ambos vistiendo un traje que lo hacía brillar como una moneda de oro. Vio como arribaba Amelie al lugar con un sencilli pero finísimo vestido blanco, cabello recogido adornado con un bello broche que brillantes que hacía contraste con su castaña cabellera. Traía puesto un abrigo beige claro y una bolsa que hacía juego con su vestido. Se veía hermosa, atraía todas las miradas. Ella no necesitaba faldas cortas ni escotes para atraer la atención, con su puro atractivo de dama de sociedad le bastaba y le sobraba para captar la atención hasta del caballero mas refinado.

Tomó asiento y esperó a que hablara el bicolor, sabía que la había invitado con un motivo pero no tenía idea de cual. En cuento Kai comenzó a hablar ella quedó hechizada con su voz, sus modales y su mirada. Pero cuando escuchó lo que le decía varios elogios se quedó petrificada. Nunca imaginó que Kai le pudiera decir cosas maravillosas , que debajo de esa coraza dura se encontraba un hombre sensible y dulce. En un momento de la conversación, Kai sacó de su saco una pequeña caja, la abrió mostrando que contenía un bellísimo anillo de oro blanco y diamantes acompañado de un "¿te casarías conmigo?"

Amelie se quedó muda, un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y contestó con un quebradizo "si" a la propuesta hecha. Las personas de otras mesas veían enternecidos la escena. Eran una linda pareja y les aplaudieron cuando él la besó con ternura. El cuadro era muy romántico, pero para Kai era cursi, después de todo odiaba los shows en público pero sabía que eso le encantaba a las mujeres. Ahora solo faltaba poner fecha a la boda.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

Muy bien, aqui esta un nuevo capi de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. agradezco enormemente a Marian Tao, Lacryma Kismet,Gabz, TAry Nagisa y en especial a Fausto IX por sus sugerencias . Esta vez soy breve por que me llego un aviso a mi mail de que he roto alfunas reglas de FF entre ellas explayarme con las notas y el equivocarme con la clasificacion de los fics, asi que proximamente movere mis fics de clasificacion (todos) y ya no pondre aqui respuesta a cada uno de los Reviews que son tan amables de mandarme, pero los super agradezco. Dudas o aclaraciones, saben donde me pueden encontrar.

Además de que les aviso que hoy tambien actualizo "Facilis descensus averni"...sin mas me despido, espero me comprendan. Besos 


	7. Chapter 7

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

Review:

En un momento de la conversación, Kai sacó de su saco una pequeña caja, la abrió mostrando que contenía un bellísimo anillo de oro blanco y diamantes acompañado de un "¿te casarías conmigo?"

**CAPITULO 7: Cosette.**

Cosette es una chica francesa de clase media alta, siempre ha tenido un don para la pintura lo cual la hace una persona sensible.

En la escuela es muy buena pro que pone mucho empeño a sus clases. No tiene un talento natural para aprender por eso se esfuerza para ser de las mejores. No es glamorosa, pero posee una ternura y una simpatía que cautiva a todo el mundo. Alegre, optimista y luchadora, al grado de que su abuela le llamaba primavera. Físicamente es similar a la mayoría de las francesas: estatura mas o menos alta, rubia de cabello ondulado casi a la cintura, ojos grandes y turquesas, bella sonrisa, delgada de piernas muy largas. Querida por muchos chico que luchaban por ganar su corazón, pero desde que conoció a cierto ruso pelirrojo ya no vio mas allá.

Le costó mucho acercarse a el hasta convertirse en su amiga, pero deseaba mucho mas. Por ello es que planeó un fin de semana romántico en el cual estaba dispuesta a ganarse e corazón de Yuriy. Lo llevó a hermosos lugares, comieron delicioso, y en la noche fueron a bailar a un exótico lugar que tocaba música latina. No entendían muy bien los pasos pero trataron de divertirse a su modo. Cosette bailaba alrededor del ruso contoneando su cuerpo solo para el. Rozaba de vez en cuando sus cuerpos esperando alguna reacción pero no sucedía nada.

Cuando el alta madrugada cayó, se las ingenió para no ir a su casa, si no al departamento de Yuriy quien sin ninguna mala intención aceptó la propuesta. Cuando entraron al departamento ella ya no aguantó mas y le confesó sus sentimientos al taheño. Este no supo qué pensar ni qué decir, pero reaccionó al sentir que la chica le estaba asaltando sus labios y se colgaba de su cuello. El la tomó por la cintura para tratar de separarla, pero no lo hizo, le comenzó a entrar la curiosidad de qué se sentiría hacerlo con una mujer. El solo le había pertenecido a Kai y casi siempre el esa el uke, pero en una relación hombre- mujer no había de otra, el sería el seme. Estas locas ideas le inundaron la cabeza y comenzó a seguir el juego de la chica. Pronto se encaminaron a la recámara donde ambos no sabían exactamente qué hacer, ella no era muy experta en el sexo y el solo lo había hecho con otro hombre. Solo se dejaron guiar por sus instintos y llevaron a cabo el elaborado ritual. Yuriy se sintió a gusto con esto, no le desagradó en lo absoluto, pero no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que él sentía cuando estaba con Kai, pero para Cosette era la experiencia mas maravillosa de su vida y ahora estaba mas enamorada de Yuriy.

Después de eso quedaron como "amigos con derechos" no precisamente novios pero varias personas se comenzaron a dar cuenta que entre ellos había mas que amistad. Volvieron a tener sexo algunas ocasiones mas disfrutando de cada entrega pero para Yuriy no había nada como esperar de nuevo un encuentro con su ahora distante Kai del cual ya no había tenido noticias desde hace mucho tiempo.

En una ocasión cuando salía de la ducha escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y al abrir encontró a la tierna Cosette. Con amabilidad la invitó a pasar pero notó que no iba con la misma luz de siempre. Pasaron a la sala, él se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué tienes? Te veo triste- pregunto Yuriy, sabe que a las chicas no las puede tratar como a Kai, ellas no entenderian sus "sutilezas".

-Yuriy, tengo que decirte algo- Yu la mira con atención- estoy embarazada- el no comprende lo que le acaba de decir

-¿Qué estás qué?

-Embarazada.

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua helada, habían tomado sus precauciones pero ya se sabe que ningún método garantiza al 100. Una oleada de sensaciones invadieron el cuerpo de Yuriy: miedo, sorpresa, alegría, no cabía cual de todos era el que predominaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó la chica

-No se, lo que tu quieras.

-No quiero obligarte a algo que tu no quieras.

-Este niño es de ambos, no es un error. Si quieres que nos casemos, lo hacemos, para mi no será ningún sacrificio, además de que eres una chica maravillosa

-¿De verdad lo crees Yu?

-Si

-De todos modos, piensa bien lo que acabas de decir. Esto no estaba en tus planes y si no fuera por ello no me habrías pedido matrimonio. Casarse no es sencillo, no es como en los cuentos de "se casaron y fueron muy felices", la vida en pareja es dura y quiero que estés seguro de querer casarte conmigo.- lo mira con seriedad- no me respondas ahora. Pero si cambias de opinión podemos acordar que me ayudarás a mantener al niño

-Pero...- ella lo calla poniéndole con suavidad un dedo sobre sus labios

-No Yu... piénsalo- toma su bolso y sale del apartamento.

Yuriy se queda muy pensativo. El ama con locura a Kai, él es el amor de su vida, a su lado todo es de color de rosa. Pero la vida no solo es de ese color, también tiene negros, blancos, azules y toda una gama de colores. Ahora acaba de recibir una noticia que le ha cambiado su ser, en un tiempo será padre y de ello está seguro por que conoce a Cosette y sabe que no le enjaretaría un hijo que no fuera suyo, sabe que solo ha estado con el.

"Papá", esa palabra suena en su cabeza. Piensa en la opción de solo ayudarle a mantener al bebe, después de todo está seguro de que solo ama a Kai y por Cosette tiene un inmenso afecto, pero nada mas. ¿le bastará eso para llevar una vida de pareja a su lado?

Titubea unos momentos, ella tiene razón, no es cualquier cosa. Pero le vienen a la mente recuerdos de su infancia en la cual creció sin tener un padre a su lado que lo orientara y lo amara. De pronto sintió de nuevo en su corazón un vacío que no sentía desde que era muy pequeño, recordó que de vez en cuando recibió comentarios hirientes por parte de otros niños cuando sabían que él era el único que no tenía papá.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando se sacar esos recuerdos, por nada del mundo el permitiría que su hijo pasara por esa clase de situaciones, para eso estaba el, para mantenerlo, apoyarlo, amarlo y guiarle a lo largo de su vida.

Caminó hacia su recamara, se dejó caer pesadamente en su colchón, se giró para alcanzar su buró y del cajón tomar una fotografía de Kai.

YURIY'S POV

Perdóname Kai, ya no podré estar junto a ti. Dentro de algunos meses me convertiré en padre y deseo hacerme cargo de ese niño. No lo haré sufrir con mi ausencia, además, estuve jugando con fuego y yo mismo propicié que esto pasara, todo por mi maldita curiosidad.

El es inocente de todo y no debe cargar con sufrimientos que yo le propicie. Además, pienso que seré feliz al lado de Cosette, es cierto que por ella no siento nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que siento por ti, pero será una excelente madre y no puedo dejarla sola en el proceso.

Adiós Kai, mi amor, mi vida, mi único hombre. Nunca amaré a nadie como a ti, pero así deben ser las cosas. Ahora ya casi no puedo ver tu retrato, las lágrimas que bañan mi cara me impiden hacerlo. No tengo el valor de decírtelo en persona, esperaré hasta que sea irremediable ocultártelo, además de que no se cuando volveré a tener noticias de ti. Adiós.

FIN DEL YURIY'S POV

Besa la fotografía y la abraza contra su pecho, que dolor tan grande es aquél, pero ha tomado una decisión y como hombre responderá a sus obligaciones, aunque eso implique sacrificar y ocultar su verdadera pasión.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

Ahora es Yuriy el que se nos casa¿soy mala? un poquito. No se me desesperen, ya viene la acción y verán que mal les va a ir a estos niños.

Ahora mi parte favorita, los reviews:

**MARIAN- TAO, LACRYMA KISMET, GABZ, TARY NAGISA...**las adoro, no saben como me encanta que me dejen sus mensajes con sugerencias, pedradas, flores, apoyo y anexos.

Tambien arovecho para informarles que ya esta la actualización del capitulo 13 de "Facilis descensus averni" donde Rei logra entrar a la oficina de Mc. Gregor ¿Logrará salir? y aparte de todo esto, un "muertito" les complicará las cosas. Me despido mandandoles mil besos y buenos deseos para estas fechas de noviembre. BYE


	8. Chapter 8

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

Review:

Besa la fotografía y la abraza contra su pecho, que dolor tan grande es aquél, pero ha tomado una decisión y como hombre responderá a sus obligaciones, aunque eso implique sacrificar y ocultar su verdadera pasión.

**CAPITILO 8: CADENAS**

Según la tradición, el color blanco simboliza pureza y la mujer lo porta el día de su boda. Ahora hay dos vestidos blancos, uno está en Rusia y otro en Francia. Han pasado un par de meses desde que a ambas personas les han propuesto nupcias.

El vestido ruso es glamoroso, lleva apliques de oro y perlas naturales, una cola que mide varios metros y un ramo blanco bellamente decorado con un par de gardenias violetas.

El vestido francés es sencillo, pero de buen gusto, con un bordado al frente que tiene intercaladas algunas pequeñas cuentas que simulan perlas. Es de tela fresca y ligera, lleva un tocado de flores y el ramo es confeccionado por una de las tías de la novia.

¿Qué acaso ninguna de las 2 sabe que el portar perlas en la boda simboliza futuras lágrimas? Tal vez no, tal vez si. Pero los novios de ambas les dieron carta abierta para que dispusieran lo que a ellas se les antojara.

Por su parte los novios se arreglan en su habitación, se miran al espejo luciendo sus mejores galas para un evento tan especial. Kai usa un finísimo traje negro del mas suntuoso casimir que pudo encontrar, zapatos bostonianos y corbata de moño. Yuriy opta por hacer juego con su pareja y usa un traje blanco con corbata de moño negra. Con esto su cabello y sus ojos resaltan aún mas. Ambos parecen unos príncipes encantados, su chocante perfección se refleja en sus espejos, pero su mirada melancólica se pierde en el vacío de sus sentimientos.

"Kai" "Yuriy" cada uno lleva tatuado en el alma un nombre que ahora les es completamente prohibido siquiera recordar. Están seguros de lo que van a hacer, pero no por ello dejan de sufrir su irremediable pérdida.

Cada una de estas bodas se realizó en momentos y situaciones diferentes pero con el mismo denominador: la añoranza de tomar de la mano, pero a otra persona que no era la que tenían a un lado.

Pasando estas ceremonias iniciaron su vida en pareja, en momentos difícil, pero gracias al apoyo de sus compañeras sobrepasaban los obstáculos. Pero cada uno estaba obteniendo su recompensa: Kai veía con alivio que sus deudas eran saldadas por que al casarse con Amelie había ganado un lugar dentro de la ex compañía de su padre. Este estaba siendo atendido con lo mejor del mundo y su madre tenía mejor semblante al ver mas sano a su marido.

Por otro lado Yuriy veía a su esposa engordar y engordar, trabajaba duro para ir comprando lindas cosas para la llegada del bebé y poder pagar el parto en un buen hospital.

Como quiera que sea, el pelirrojo espera la llegada de un ser que es en mitad suyo, pero Kai es el que se comienza a desesperar mas rápido con la situación. Casi un año ha pasado desde su boda, pero la máscara de esposo fiel ya le pesa demasiado, cada vez le cuesta mas trabajo ocultar lo que es en realidad. Y para colmo de males entró a su equipo de trabajo otro ruso que se llama Bryan, un joven muy atractivo con un modo de ser similar al de Yuriy, esto es lo que le atrae a Kai.

Pero no siente ninguna clase de atracción que no sea física, solo le agrada verlo, fantasear con su enorme miembro que se le marca en el pantalón pero nada mas, siempre lo trata con gran respeto profesional.

Aparte de que no pondría en riesgo su matrimonio por alguien que no fuera Yuriy, Bryan es la pareja sentimental de el consejero de Bio- Volt, Boris Valkov. A Kai le excita ver que de vez en cuando Bryan va a visitar a Boris en su oficina y se encierran durante horas, esto le causa envidia por que ellos si pueden demostrarse lo que sienten, en cambio el solo vive con el recuerdo de pertenecerle a un hombre, pero jamás volverá a experimentar algo similar.

Por mas que se esfuerza, no puede ser mas dulce con Amelie, no le nace, pero sufre al ver que ella hace todo lo posible para lograr arrancarle de vez en cuando una sonrisa que le ilumine el día.

En una ocasión, tienen una discusión muy fuerte, ella le reclama su ausentismo tanto en la cama como en todos los aspectos que conciernen a una pareja. Kai se sacó de quicio y en un tono muy grosero le dijo que así lo conoció y ahora se aguantaba si quería.

Por esta discusión se dejaron de hablar por dos semanas, pero una tarde les llamaron por teléfono pidiéndoles que fueran al hospital por que el papá de Kai estaba muy grave. Salieron de su casa y al llegar al hospital Amelie pidió que la pusieran al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Resulta que el cáncer se había salido de control y había afectado el hígado y un transplante era la única solución pero ya se sabe que a las personas mayores es casi imposible que les den un órgano.

Los Hiwatari estaban devastados por que estaban conscientes de la situación, ahora ya no se trataba de dinero, si no de tratados entre países que estipulan que si se va a donar un órgano se le dará a una persona joven que al menos garantice que vivirá unos 30 años.

Inmediatamente Amelie comienza a mover todas sus influencias para tratar de conseguir el hígado lo mas pronto posible, apenas si tenían 2 o a lo mucho 3 semanas para poder salvarle la vida al Sr. Hiwatari. A los 4 días le informan que hay un órgano que es compatible pero está en Tampa Bay, Florida. Amelie le dice a Kai que no se preocupe, ella irá en persona a certificar que el órgano es compatible y vigilará el traslado.

Ya en E.U tuvo muchos problemas cuando se enteraron de para quien era el órgano, pero gracias al poder tanto propio, como de los Hiwatari y de su padre logró sacarlo del país y transportarlo en vuelo directo a Rusia donde ya tenían preparado al paciente para la intervención quirúrgica.

El mejor doctor encontrado, fue contratado por Amelie para este trabajo el cual duró 16 horas y después ver que no hubiera rechazos. La recuperación es muy dura, pero gracias a los mejores médicos el señor logra recuperarse de manera sorprendente.

Kai está muy agradecido con Amelie después de todo esto. Si no hubiera sido por ella su padre estuviera muerto. Pero esto lo comprometió mas con ella y si había alguna oportunidad de volver con Yuriy ahora eso estaba perdido, no podía dejarla después de lo que había hecho por el, es mas, comenzaba a sentir que la quería ¿o será resignación?

**PPBKAI continuara...**

Este ca´itulo fue bastante corto, lo se, espero no me maten. Me siento muy feliz por sus reviews, son maravillosos. Agradezco en especial a las personitas que dejaron uno en el capitulo anterior: LACRIMA KISMET, GABZ, MIA VID, TARY NAGISA, MARIAN TAO Y A FAUSTO IX. Pondré especial atención a las observaciones que me hicieron. Besos y nos vemos la próxima semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...**

**SUMMARY: un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.**

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, lo prometido es deuda**_

Review:

Kai está muy agradecido con Amelie después de todo esto. Si no hubiera sido por ella su padre estuviera muerto. Pero esto lo comprometió mas con ella y si había alguna oportunidad de volver con Yuriy ahora eso estaba perdido, no podía dejarla después de lo que había hecho por el, es mas, comenzaba a sentir que la quería ¿o será resignación?

CAPITULO 9: FORTALEZA 

En Francia ha habido un acontecimiento que debería de hacer que se decrete fiesta nacional, pero no es así; se trata del nacimiento del hijo de Yuriy y Cosette. Es el niño mas bonito que alguien pudiera imaginar, es casi la copia en calca de Yu pero con ese carisma especial de su mamá.

-¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro bebe?

-Como quieras, tu eres la madre

-Pero tu eres su padre. Vamos, sugiere un nombre- Yuriy se queda muy pensativo, un nombre es algo muy delicado. Después de titubear un poco por fin habla

-¿Qué te parece... Kai?- solo el pronunciarlo es como miel en sus labios

-¿Kai? Es algo corto pero... no está mal. Está bien, se llamará Kai

Yuriy está feliz con su hijo, lo ve crecer cada día, es el mayor orgullo de su vida y ama llegar del trabajo, asomarse a la cuna y decirle "mi Kai". Pero esta frase comienza a traerle problemas, ya no sabe si le dice a su pequeño o si está recordando al bicolor. Regularmente fantasea con que el niño fuera producto de ambos, eso es una locura, pero se imagina lo bella que sería la vida si la pudiera vivir con sus "2 Kais". Recuerda con nostalgia cómo es que son solo una mirada, podían comunicarse hasta el último pensamiento, no era necesario hablar. Siempre sabían si el otro estaba molesto, preocupado o feliz, aunque no lo demostraran, esa es la magia de ser almas gemelas.

En un momento siente los brazos de su mujer rodeándole por la espalda diciéndole que ya es muy tarde y que debe ir a dormir. Yuriy la sigue hasta la recámara donde ocupa su lugar en el lado derecho del colchón. Cierra sus ojos, le duele la espalda por que ha tenido un día duro en el trabajo, pronto el sueño lo vence hasta que queda profundamente dormido.

En su sueño ve a Kai caminando por la misma calle que el pero por la acera de enfrente. Yu le grita con desesperación pero el no lo oye, hay mucho tráfico y no puede cruzar la calle hasta que se harta de todo eso e importándole poco su vida cruza para llegar al otro lado donde Kai lo espera con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto logra hacer contacto con el se abrazan y se besan. De pronto cambia su sueño y ahora ve a ambos en una habitación desconocida, pero están sentados en una cama, Kai le está abriendo la camisa al tiempo que le besa los labios. Después recorre su beso hacia el cuello mientras que con su mano hurga en el pecho del pelirrojo. Yuriy siente que se le va el aire, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan extasiado.

Justo cuando el está mas perdido en el beso una punzada calante se apodera de su espalda, brinca de dolor y rompe el contacto con el bicolor, pero al separarse de el ve que tiene un cuchillo en la mano y lo que siente es que le acaba de apuñalar la espalda. Sus lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y mira con interrogación a Kai

-Esto es por haberme dejado por una mujer

De nuevo empuña el cuchillo y se lo encaja directo en el abdomen soltando una risa macabra. Yuriy ya no puede contener el dolor, una puñalada en la espalda y otra en el vientre lo matarán pero con el último aliento que le queda besa a su ruso bicolor y con una voz apagada le dice

-Te amo Kai

En ese momento despierta sobresaltado, está sudando, pero afortunadamente no despertó a su esposa. Se levanta y toma un vaso con agua de la cocina, su corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Cuándo se tranquiliza un poco regresa a su cama pero no puede conciliar el sueño.

Gira y gira en la cama, un sentimiento de angustia lo embarga. Las horas pasan, de hecho ya comienza a amanecer y es está muy cansado, el estrés lo tiene agotado.

Llega la hora de levantarse para irse a trabajar, ahora si tiene mucho sueño y espera que ese día de trabajo no sea complicado porque se siente tan mal que incluso en el desayuno derramó si taza de café.

COMPAÑEROS DE LA OFICINA DE YURIY

-Ahora es el momento. Ponle entre los papeles que va a firmar el retiro de dinero, ahorita ni cuenta se va a dar de lo que firma.

-¿Y si lo ve?

-Pues le decimos que se mezcló.

Con dolo ponen entre los papeles de ese día, la orden de un retiro de dinero para la compra de equipo de cómputo y como Yuriy es el jefe de compras es él el que autoriza esa clase de retiros.

Le pasan la carpeta con los papeles para firma y sin tener el mas mínimo cuidado se suelta a poner firmas en todos los papeles sin revisar de qué son. El resto del día se la pasa pensando en el sueño que tuvo y el dolor que sintió cuando Kai le dijo que lo abandonó por una mujer.

A las 2 semanas él está muy tranquilo en su oficina cuando le tocan la puerta. Cuando abre, se topa de frente con el jefe de la compañía, esto lo desconcierta mucho así que lo invita a pasar. El maduro hombre le habla sin rodeos y le pregunta el por qué autorizó el retiro de dinero por una cantidad importante sin consultar primero a su superior.

Yuriy estaba muy desconcertado, no tenía idea de lo que le estaban hablando. El jefe creyendo que le quería tomar el pelo le enseñó una copia de la autorización que él firmó. Yuriy se puso a alegar que esa firma era falsificada pero fuera de la oficina ya lo esperaban 2 agentes de la policía que se lo llevaron detenido.

En cuanto su mujer se enteró, llamó a su tío abogado para que ayudara a Yuriy, en unos momentos ya estaba Cosette, su tío, su papá y su mamá alegando el, cuando menos, pagar una fianza para que no se quedara detenido. Como todo eso es pura burocracia se tuvo que quedar 2 días mas en los separos en lo que se arreglaba esa fianza.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, ya los estaban esperando el resto de la familia de Cosette quienes no dudaron en ofrecerles apoyo, dinero y cuidarles a Kai mientras eso se arreglaba. Ahora al menos estaba en su casa.

El proceso fue largo y tedioso hasta que por fin se aclararon las cosas pero Yuriy se sentía muy protegido por la familia de Cosette que se portaron con el como si también fuera su hijo.

Después de este comportamiento, Yuriy no podía dejar a su mujer, pero durante el tiempo que estuvo detenido reiteró el amor que sentía por Kai. La tristeza lo inundaba pero ¿Cómo dejar a una mujer que además de darle un hijo había bajado 10 kilos para sacarlo de prisión?

FLASH BACK

SEPAROS-PRIMER DIA-YURIY'S POV

Patético, por mi estupidez estoy en este lío y para varias por Kai. No sé por qué me pasó esto si ese mal nacido ya ni se acuerda de mi y yo aquí llorándole como una Magdalena. En estos momentos las personas que me apoyan son Cosette y su familia, no Kai.

TE ODIO, TE ODIO, NO SABES CUANTO- entristece su mirada- no es cierto, no te puedo odiar, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ya no te acuerdes de mi yo te sigo amando. Todavía me duele acordarme de mi sueño, pero al menos te volví a ver. KAI, TE NECESITO...VEN...por favor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No había opción, el amor de Kai había pasado a ser solo un recuerdo rosa de su pasado, ahora debía asumir su posición de jefe de familia, buscaría un trabajo para darle lo mejor a Cosette y a "su Kai".

**PPBKAI continuará...**

Si señoras y señores, esta es mi nueva entrega de este fic, apartir de aqui ya comenzara a ser mas movida la historia y comenzare a anzañarme con los personajes como me gusta. Gracias por sus reviews a LACRYMA KISMET, TARY NAGISA, GABZ, MARIAN TAO y FAUSTO IX. Aprovecho para mi comercial: Hoy actualizo "Facilis descensus averni" donde despues de esconder el cadaver del custodio, parece que alguien ha visto lo que hicieron ¿Quién es y qué hara?.Nos estamos viendo, los adoro a todos con o son review.


	10. Chapter 10

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: Agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: Un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

Review:

Después de este comportamiento, Yuriy no podía dejar a su mujer, pero durante el tiempo que estuvo detenido reiteró el amor que sentía por Kai. La tristeza lo inundaba pero ¿Cómo dejar a una mujer que además de darle un hijo había bajado 10 kilos para sacarlo de prisión?

No había opción, el amor de Kai había pasado a ser solo un recuerdo rosa de su pasado, ahora debía asumir su posición de jefe de familia, buscaría un trabajo para darle lo mejor a Cosette y a "su Kai".

**CAPITULO 10: LA CRUEL REALIDAD**

Dos años de todo esto han pasado, ahora ya son unos hombres maduros, poco queda de aquellos estudiantes universitarios que encontraron el amor donde nunca lo buscaron. Algo de amargura se refleja en sus semblantes, quieren a sus esposas, ahora Kai también tiene un hijo y Yuriy ya tiene 2, el niño y una preciosa niñita pegona pero la realización de sus vidas no es completa.

Ambos tienen buenos empleos: por un lado Kai ha logrado colocarse en uno de los mejores puestos de la compañía de Bio-Volt, trabaja demasiado por que tiene muchas responsabilidades y no puede pasear seguido con su familia, y Yuriy después de los antecedentes de prisión ya no encontró trabajo, así que se asoció con sus suegro que vendía autos y uniendo el talento de ambos el negocio va viento en popa abriendo en poco tiempo una sucursal en forma de la Mercedes Benz y pensando en crecer un poco mas. Y claro, mas éxito, mas trabajo. Por ser él el joven de la sociedad es a Yuriy al que le toca andar de arriba para abajo teniendo poco tiempo incluso para comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

RUSIA, BIO-VOLT- JUNTA DE EJECUTIVOS

-El valor de la empresa aumenta cada día, no sería mala idea que se pusiera una filial en Francia, nos ahorraría costos de transporte.

-Es algo que ya se venía pensando desde hace tiempo, nuestros mejores clientes están ahí. Votemos.

Después de realizar la votación se decidió abrir la filial en Francia. Kai iría a supervisar algunas cuestiones, pero solo por un par de semanas por que su presencia era indispensable en la matriz de Rusia.

En pocos días Kai ya estaba a bordo de un avión viajando a París. No podía sacar de la cabeza que fue ahí donde vio por última vez a su amado pelirrojo. Cantidad de recuerdos se apoderaron de su cerebro hasta hacerlo llegar al punto en que tuvo que encerarse en el baño para desahogar las lágrimas de sus ojos que amenazaban con salir. Por fin aterrizaron, con desgano se dejó conducir hasta el hotel donde estaría hospedado, ahí conoció al líder del proyecto, un tal Sr. Dickenson de gran experiencia y jocoso carácter que sin duda lograría un excelente resultado.

Los primeros 4 días fueron de arduo trabajo, pero al quinto estuvo libre y pudo ir a dar una vuelta, no quería ir a los lugares mas famosos por que todos esos los recorrió con Yuriy y no quería de nuevo aquellos recuerdos, prefirió ir a la zona habitacional solo a recorrer cualquier plaza comercial, quería comprarse un reloj.

Anduvo recorriendo varios lugares hasta que le dio hambre y entró a un restaurante no muy elegante a pedir cualquier cosa. Le fue asignada una mesa pegada a la ventana que daba a la calle. Todo estaba normal, hasta que puso atención a una familia que se detenía en la acera de enfrente y miraban un auto que se estaba exhibiendo en esa agencia de Mercedes Benz. Del lugar salió un bien vestido pelirrojo quien sonriente los invitó a pasar para que vieran mejor el auto.

Kai se quedó paralizado, esa melena pelirroja solo podía ser de una persona. La taza de café que tenía en la mesa la derramó con su sobresalto, los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo como nunca antes, un sudor frío le mojó la espalda. Ahí, cruzando la calle, estaba el amor de su vida. Cuando logró controlar sus nervios un poco pagó su cuenta y se decidió a enfrentarlo.

Se quedó parado en la puerta del restaurante, algo le impedía cruzar; su cuerpo temblaba sin control y permaneció así por unos momentos hasta que vio que del lugar salía la familia. Respiró hondo, apretó los puños y se encaminó a la agencia de autos.

Entró al lugar y no vio a nadie, solo la puerta de una oficina abierta y de adentro venía el sonido de que alguien guardaba unos papeles, estaba seguro que era Yuriy. Caminó hasta el lugar y se paró en la puerta encontrando a un pelirrojo de espaldas acomodando unas carpetas en un anaquel. Cuando este se giró miró a la persona del marco de la puerta, la sangre se le agolpó en l cabeza propiciándole un mareo que lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Kai¡no puede ser!- deseaba saltarle encima, pero no sabía la reacción del ruso

-Si Yuriy...abrázame por favor.

Kai rodeó el escritorio y caminó hasta su pelirrojo que le extendió los brazos para recibirlo con desesperación. Ahora abrazaban un cuerpo mas fornido que de cuándo tenían 20 años, pero la sensación era la misma.

Se miraron a los ojos encontrando esa amargura que llevaban guardada, se acercaron hasta el punto en que se comenzaron a besar con desesperación, de nuevo ese calor que desde hace años no sentían en el contacto de un simple beso.

-¿Por qué Kai?- Se separa Yuriy con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué pasó?

-Shhh, ya hablaremos ¿Estás solo?

-Si, el día de hoy me quedo solo en la agencia.

-Genial. Déjame probarte una vez mas Yuriy, hazme tuyo.

-Kai, te deseo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se separa del taheño y cierra la puerta de la oficina con seguro, luego regresa a su posición anterior. Con angustia le safa la corbata y le abre la camisa con torpeza al tiempo que le asalta el cuello con candorosos besos que le dejan huellas rojizas. Yuriy tiembla de placer y el solo se quita el resto de la ropa en segundos y trata de deshacerse de la del bicolor. Los miramientos quedan de lado y en un minuto mas, sus cuerpos desnudos se frotan entre si, con sus entrepiernas endurecidas por los constantes roces provocados. Tirando todo al piso, se acuestan sobre el escritorio quedando como siempre Kai encima de Yuriy frotándose de manera indecente.

Se abrazan y besan como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos. Sus pieles seguían conservando el mismo sabor y candor. El pecho de Yuriy seguía igual de impecable, tal y como Kai lo recordaba. Saboreó uno de los erectos pezones en su boca, luego continuó con el otro; descendió su amino hasta el vientre donde como siempre, se hacía cosquilla a Yuriy con su flequillo. Se separó de el y se dirigió hacia sus rodillas, acariciándole los muslos, al tiempo que se los abría. Con sus besos exploró su parte interna, tan suave y cálida.

Yuriy temblaba de emoción, temía que todo aquello fuera otro de sus sueños, pero todo era tan real. Kai continuó su ascenso hasta llegar al endurecido miembro el cual lo metió completo a su boca aprisionándolo con sus labios y lengua y extasiándolo mas con sus dientes.

-Kai, yo también deseo probarte- Pronunciaba Yu con un hermoso sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y un brillo de súplica en los ojos.

Kai trepó al escritorio que crujió al tener tanto peso encima, ambos rezaban por que no se rompiera por que cómo explicarían ese incidente, después de reír con esto, el bicolor se puso a 4 patas dejando sus rodillas a los costados del rostro de Yuriy, pero con su rostro hacia la entrepierna de este. Bajó su cadera para que su pelirrojo comenzara a extaciarlo como tanto le gustaba formando un delicioso 69. era enloquecedor tener el miembro de la persona amada en la boca y que al mismo tiempo el otro correspondiera lamiéndole la entrada e introduciendo algunos dedos para comenzar la dilatación.

Tantos años de espera y las amarguras que habían pasado se quedaron en el olvido en esos momentos. La sensación de aquello los estaba mareando, sabían que no se iba a controlar por mucho tiempo por ello lamieron y succionaron con mas fuerza y metían y sacaban los dedos violentamente de las estrechas cavidades hasta que no resistieron mas y dejaron salir el calor acumulado en su miembro llenando así la boca de quienes los estuviera lamiendo en ese momento. No desperdiciaron ni una sola gota de se conocidísimo sabor con el que algunas veces despertaban en la mañana añorando que hubiera sido verdad lo que soñaron.

El bicolor se levantó de su lugar, no quería perder tiempo, se giró u acomodó su pelvis sobre la de Yu mirándolo a los ojos y dispuesto a montar su miembro.

Como ya estaba bastante dilatado solo le bastó colocarse el miembro de Yu en la dirección correcta para comenzar a sentarse lentamente sobre de el. De nuevo ese dolor agudo en su entrada que deseaba desde hace tanto la estaba volviendo a sentir, al tempo que se embelesaba con los hermosos ojos de Yuriy que lo miraban expectante. Cuando ya lo tuvo todo dentro lo cabalgó con fuerza dejándose caer ferozmente infinidad de veces lanzado suaves quejidos de placer que llegaban hasta los oídos del pelirrojo quien puso sus manos en la cintura de Kai para ayudarle a tener dirección.

Deliraban de placer y arqueaban sus espaldas como tratando de hacerse mas espacio. Yuriy para ayudarse flexionó sus piernas y asó movía sus caderas con mas vigor para llegar mucho mas adentro de su bicolor que ya comenzaba a sangrar con todo esto. Kai sentía el miembro de Yuriy acariciándole el interior casi como diciéndole: " Ya estoy de nuevo aquí". Pronto su miembro fue atendido por la mano del pelirrojo y comenzó a tirar de el encajándole las uñas para acrecentar las sensaciones; pronto los quejidos se volvieron fuertes y claros síntomas de placer. De nuevo Yu dejó salir su semen invadiendo a Kai el cual se sentía amado de nuevo, las contracciones de su interior ayudaban mucho y en un momento mas el también se dejó derramar en la mano ajena.

Pararon sus movimientos, se miraron a los ojos mientras calmaban sus respiraciones al tiempo que se daban suaves besos pero con sacar el miembro del interior de Kai. Cuando ya estuvieron mas calmados Yu le suplicó a su amado:

-Ahora tu penétrame a mi, tómame, quiero sangrar igual que tu. Amóldame a ti de nuevo por que nunca he dejado de pertenecerte- Kai quedó sorprendido con esta extraña elocuencia de Yu quien siempre solo se comunicaba con sus ojos.

-Ni yo a ti amor, te sentí tan adentro... pero ahora me toca a mi invadirte, marcarte como mio. Vamos Yu, muévete.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

¿Qué les pareció? por fin hubo reencuentro. Esta vez estoy mas feliz que de costumbre, me llegaron varios reviews los cuales agradezco infinitamente: LACRYMA KISMET, GABZ, MARIAN TAO, TIER, TARY NAGISA y FAUSTO IX. Espero de nuevo ansiosa sus comentarios y atenderé todas sus sugerencias. Nos vemos, que tengan una bonita semana y esfuercense sen todo lo que tengan que hacer. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA

AUTOR: PPBKAI

DISCLAMER: Agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que atravez de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

SUMMARY: Un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

Review:

Pararon sus movimientos, se miraron a los ojos mientras calmaban sus respiraciones al tiempo que se daban suaves besos pero sin sacar el miembro del interior de Kai. Cuando ya estuvieron mas calmados Yu le suplicó a su amado:

-Ahora tu penétrame a mi, tómame, quiero sangrar igual que tu. Amóldame a ti de nuevo por que nunca he dejado de pertenecerte- Kai quedó sorprendido con esta extraña elocuencia de Yu quien siempre solo se comunicaba con sus ojos.

-Ni yo a ti amor, te sentí tan adentro... pero ahora me toca a mi invadirte, marcarte como mio. Vamos Yu, muévete.

**CAPITULO 11: CRASH**

Con lentitud Kai fue sacando el miembro de Yuriy de su interior lanzando un suave quejido cuando sintió que salió la ultima parte. Se bajó del escritorio para poder humedecerle de nuevo su entrada a Yuriy, cuando esta estuvo lista, regresó de nuevo arriba y se puso la pierna derecha de Yuriy sobre su hombro y puso la punta de su sexo en la entrada, pero no continuó:

-¿Quieres que entre Yuriy?- preguntaba con lujuria.

-Claro que si imbécil, entra ya- contestó algo enojado.

-Esos no son modos de hablarle a alguien que tiene tiempo que no ves.

-Y esos no son modos de tratar a alguien ansioso.

.¿Ansioso¿De esto?- introduce una muy pequeña porción, pero como la entrada de Yu de nuevo está seca lanza un quejido- ¿Te duele? Vamos, ese no es el Yu del que me enamoré, además, te dolió mas la primera vez que lo hicimos por que fue son preparación.

-IDIOTA, METELA YA

-Nooo, será suavecito y despacito- A pesar de que el propio Kai desea hacerlo como animal, con tal de hacer repelar al pelirrojo controla sus instintos- Eres delicioso, y todo mio.

Como Yuriy ya está cansado de esas estupideces, son fiereza empuja la cadera hacia adelante desgarrándose su propio interior, sangrando tal y como el lo deseaba.

Kai se sorprende por esto, pero libera su bestia interna y con fervor comienza a embestir a Yuriy sin piedad, sonriendo con las muecas de dolor de este. El calor y la humedad de ese interior lo tiene loco, sabe que el pelirrojo está en las mismas y también desea explotar.

-Esta vez juntos Yu...1, 2, 3

Ah liberan lo que llevan en el interior sintiendo gran satisfacción de lo manchada dejan su piel. Ahora es Kai el que no sale del interior de Yuriy, y a pesar de lo cansado que está, todavía se mueve en su interior arrancándole las últimas contracciones de placer.

-¿Te gustó lobito?

-Nop- dice con una mueca de risa mientras enreda sus dedos en la cabellera azul

-¿No?, pues ahora verás- y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas le da una última embestida que le saca el aire al pelirrojo pero...

¡CRASH! Tronaron las patas del escritorio y al momento de caerse quedaron ellos 2 encima de los escombros. Comenzaron a reír como nunca antes en sus vidas, nunca habían roto un mueble por tener sexo. Después de echarse uno al otro la culpa de lo sucedido siguieron riendo, pero en un momento esa risa se tornó en llanto de desesperación, se abrazaron y mojaban sus pieles con sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó Yu¿Por qué ya no supe mas de ti?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte pendejo. Tu tampoco me buscaste ¿por qué?- pregunta separándose del bicolor, levantándose con algo de ardor en el cuerpo y comenzando a buscar sus ropas entre los escombros al tiempo que Kai lo imitaba en las acciones.

-Por estúpido, por pendejo, por idiota, por animal, por eso. Estaba esperando que tú me llamaras- baja su mirada- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por lo mismo, por estúpido, yo también esperé a que tu me buscaras. Hay algo que debo confesarte.

-Yo también.-permanecen en silencio.

-Kai... yo... me casé con... una chica- abraza a su ruso- En realidad no quería pero todo se salió de control y sin querer me fui comprometiendo con ella y...

-Shh, yo también estoy casado y no tuve otra opción- toma el pelirrojo por los hombros y lo separa un poco- ¡Vamos a separarnos! Viviremos juntos. Regresa a Rusia conmigo, yo te mantendré.

-¡Eres un idiota!- lo empuja- en primera no necesito que me mantengas, no soy ningún inválido, y en segunda- entristece su rostro- no puedo dejar a Cosette. Tenemos 2 hijos y...

-¿Tienes 2 hijos?

-Si, un niño y una niña. El niño se llama como tu.

-Yuriy pero... ah, por eso te amo. Tienes razón, yo también tengo un hijo y, si no fuera por ella mi padre estaría muerto ahora.

Después de platicarse todo lo que les había pasado se dieron cuenta de que no tenían escapatoria, dejar a sus esposas no era una opción. Abrieron la puerta y la ventana para que saliera el olor a sexo. Recogieron los pedazos de escritorio para ver qué harían después con ellos. Cuando terminaron de arreglar todo ya era algo tarde, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

-Quiero conocer a tus hijos Yu.

-¿Estás seguro Kai?

-Si, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a tu "pequeño Kai".

Llegaron a la casa de Yuriy, Cosette se desvivió en atenciones para con el invitado, y los niños que con dificultad hablaban de lo pequeños inmediatamente lo llamaron "Tio Kai". La cena fue muy agradable y el bicolor se dio cuenta de que eran una bonita familia. Al final antes de irse solo pudo despedirse del pelirrojo con un abrazo y quedaron que al otro día lo visitaría en su hotel.

Al siguiente día, cuando Yu llegó a abrir la agencia, ya estaba ahí un camión y unas personas que lo esperaban.

-¿ Yuriy Ivanov?

-¿Si?

Esto es de parte del Señor Hiwatari y de la compañía Bio-Volt para usted ¿Dónde se lo dejamos?- abre la puerta del camión dejando ver que en el interior hay en flamante escritorio, el pelirrojo trata de aguantarse la risa.

-Por aquí por favor.

Los conduce a su oficina para que lo acomoden. En unos momentos mas llegan algunos trabajadores y después de dejarles ordenes salió con rumbo al hotel de Kai.

En cuanto llegó fue recibido por los deliciosos besos de Kai. Caricias, mordidas, besos, juegos y mucho placer fue el menú del día. Estaban agotados pero de alguna manera trataban de recuperar el tiempo. Cuando ya era de noche y aún se encontraban en la cama Kai habló.

-Mañana debo regresar a Rusia.

-¿Tan pronto?- lo abraza refugiándose en su pecho.

.Si, me necesitan con urgencia en la compañía.

.¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

.No lo se, para mi no es fácil viajar.

.Para mi tampoco, prácticamente toda la familia de Cosete depende de mi.

Acuerdan que crearán una cuenta de correo electrónico solo para ellos 2 y ya cuando tuvieran tiempo por ese medio se pondrían de acuerdo. Lloraron abrazados un rato por su desesperante situación, y quedaron que al siguiente día nada de despedidas en el aeropuerto no soportarían hacerlo.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación no deseando hacerlo, al día siguiente cada uno volvió a su vida normal pero no sabían que pensar: Si bien fue cierto que sintieron lo que es la felicidad en su máxima expresión en unas horas, ahora ya no sabían si podrían soportar estar lejos de nuevo y ver hasta cuando se podrían volver a juntar.

¿Qué pasaría con sus matrimonios después de este mágico encuentro?

**Ppbkai continuará...**

Wiii, capítulo número 11 a la orden. De nuevo recibí varios reviews, lo cual me llena de emoción, gracias a LACRIMA KISMET, GABZ, MIA VID, MARIAN TAO Y TARY NAGISA. De todos modos agradezco a las personas que no tienen la costumbre de dejar reviews. Portense mal y ojala que de nuevo me dejen sus comentarios. Los quiero mucho.


	12. Chapter 12

**HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que a través de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...**

**SUMMARY: Un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.**

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

Review:

Acuerdan que crearán una cuenta de correo electrónico solo para ellos 2 y ya cuando tuvieran tiempo por ese medio se pondrían de acuerdo. Lloraron abrazados un rato por si desesperante situación, y quedaron que al siguiente día nada de despedidas en el aeropuerto no soportarían hacerlo.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación no deseando hacerlo, al día siguiente cada uno volvió a su vida normal pero no sabían que pensar: Si bien fue cierto que sintieron lo que es la felicidad en su máxima expresión en unas horas, ahora ya no sabían si podrían soportar estar lejos de nuevo y ver hasta cuando se podrían volver a juntar.

¿Qué pasaría con sus matrimonios después de este mágico encuentro?

**CAPITULO 12: E-MAIL ME**

Cuando ya están de nuevo en sus vidas cotidianas crean sus cuentas de correo y al principio se escriben todos los días, pero después los mensajes se comienzan a hacer mas espaciados, esto es por que no pueden escribir con la libertad que ellos quisieran, siempre hay alguna persona cerca y no podían correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Pero aún así, cuando tenían un ratito a solas se mandaban acalorados mensajes donde se decían cuánto se amaban, pero jamás se ponían de acuerdo para verse de nuevo.

Que por el trabajo, que ya se habían enfermado los 2 niños de Yuriy, si no el enfermo era el de Kai, obligaciones, algún muerto, fiestas decembrinas ni pensarlo, capaz que sus familias los matan. El caso es que jamás se podían escapar. Así se fueron pasando los meses hasta que casi se cumplió el año de que se habían visto.

Por fin coincidieron sus calendarios y quedaron que se verían en Rusia, en un hermoso restaurante que frecuentaban cuando eran jóvenes. Siempre reservaban la mesa 8 por que era la mas apartada de todas, en un lugar fresco y un tanto oscuro.

Cuando llegó el día estaban muy nerviosos y emocionados por el reencuentro, estarían todo el día juntos, sería la locura total. Esa noche parecía la mas larga de sus vidas, el reloj no avanzaba por mas que lo miraban. Kai en su cama daba vueltas y vueltas, se sentía como jovencito de 17 años.

Yuriy volaba en el avión camino a Rusia, solo se podía quedar un día y luego se regresaría. Las nubes que pasaban por su ventana parecían estáticas, era como si el avión avanzara un metro por hora. No era un vuelo muy largo pero mientras mas prisa tiene uno, mas lento pasa el tiempo.

Al fin los primeros rayos del sol se dejaron ver sobre el cielo. A las 7 de la mañana en puntito Kai brincó de su cama a la regadera, se duchó con agua hirviendo y se acabó todo el frasco de colonia. Antes de que su mujer se diera cuenta se puso una sensual ropa interior y también roció su miembro con perfume. Ya le andaba para que fueran las 9:30 para recoger a Yuriy en el aeropuerto.

El taheño llegó a las 8 al aeropuerto ruso y haciendo gala de sus mejores sonrisas y sus hermosos ojos azules le permitieron usar las regaderas que usaban los pilotos para asearse.

Otro que usó toda el agua del mundo para bañarse, colonia y gel en su cabello para mantenerlo peinado (el tiempo que le durara). A las 9:30 ya estaba esperando a Kai en la sala de espera con la pequeña maleta que traía. Puntual como siempre, el bicolor arribó a la estación encontrando con facilidad a Yuriy. Solo se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo, no podían arriesgarse a que algún conocido de Kai los viera en una situación comprometedora. Se dirigieron al auto de Kai que estaba en el estacionamiento, pero ya una vez dentro se comenzaron a besar.

-Kai, te he extrañado tanto

-Y yo a ti Yu. Estás tan hermoso como siempre.

-Nací hermoso ¿Qué quieres que haga?

De ahí, ya con sus ánimos calentados se fueron a un hotel para hacer lo que tanto necesitan. Desde que entran a la habitación se tiran uno sobre del otro sin darse tregua a un respiro. La ropa sale volando en cuestión de segundos y se dejan acariciar por la suavidad de las sábanas.

Horas de amor pasan volando hasta que sus estómagos comienzan a pedirles a gritos alimento (literalmente). Se arreglan y salen a comer al restaurante que frecuentaban cuando eran tan jóvenes. "Mesa 8 por favor", el lugar mas apartado solo para ellos.

Platican de sus vidas, sus familias, sus pequeños hijos y de algunos recuerdos que guardan preciadamente en sus mentes.

Terminan de comer y van a un mirador donde Kai sabe que nadie lo reconocerá. El lugar está lleno de autos con parejitas en su interior que hacen cosas muy malas, iguales a las que ellos comienzan a hacer. El tiempo pasa volando y cuando miran al reloj ya son las 9:00 de la noche y Yuriy debe estar en el aeropuerto a mas tardar a las 9:30 por que por ser vuelo internacional debe estar varias horas antes.

Llegan a su destino, Kai no puede evitar robarle un beso antes de que se baje del carro y entre solo al lugar.

De nuevo tiene tristeza en sus miradas¡Qué rápido pasaron las horas! Pero queda una velita de esperanza prendida en sus vidas.

FLASH BACK/ momentos antes en el interior del auto./

-Ya es hora, debo irme.

-Está bien... hasta el próximo año, a la misma hora. No faltes.

-No, por nada del mundo.

**Ppbkai, continuará...**

Hoy tuve un dia de retraso, la pagina no me permitia actualizar, pero ya que ando por aqui aprovecho para agradecer los reviews: GABZ, LACRYMA, MARIAN TAO y TARI NAGISA se ganan hoy (redoble de tambores) ¡un osito de peluche imaginario con mucho amor!. Gracias por sus comentarios. Tambien un saludo especial a quien no acostumbra dejar mensajes. Besos, se cuidan y los veo la proxima semana.


	13. Chapter 13

**HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que a través de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...**

**SUMMARY: Un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.**

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

Review:

De nuevo tiene tristeza en sus miradas¡Qué rápido pasaron las horas! Pero queda una velita de esperanza prendida en sus vidas.

FLASH BACK/ momentos antes en el interior del auto.

-Ya es hora, debo irme

-Está bien... hasta el próximo año, a la misma hora. No faltes

-No, por nada del mundo.

**CAPITULO 13: LA MESA 8**

Desde su encuentro con Yuriy, Kai había estado aún mas distante con Amelie y esta comenzó a sospechar que su marido tenía una amante, o cuando menos una "amiguita".

Amelie no era del tipo de mujeres que se ponen celosas, era muy segura de ella misma, y no quería creer que Kai fuera de los hombres infieles pero con esa frialdad e indiferencia de su marido la hacía desesperarse. Ella trataba por todos los medios de hacerlo feliz pero el siempre mantenía su vista perdida en el horizonte, como si recordara a alguien.

Primero quiso creer que eran problemas en la oficina, pero al preguntar al respecto, este solo respondía "No es nada". Ante esta respuesta ella, haciendo gala de su diplomacia, preguntó con discreción a su padre y a un compañero de Kai acerca de las relaciones laborales, ambos le indicaron que todo estaba bien y que Kai iba ascendiendo hacia lo mas alto de la compañía.

Una noche, ella permanecía despierta en su cama, preocupada de su marido quien dormía tranquilo a su lado. Sus bellos ojos estaban cerrados, su piel entre pálida y rosada y sus finos labios entre abiertos. En esos momentos Kai lucía dulce y delicado, como no se mostraba en su lapso de vigilia, esto enterneció tanto a Amelie que estiró su mano para acariciarle su tibia mejilla pero al momento de hacer contacto, Kai pronunció entre sueños "Yuriy" y enmarcó una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Yuriy?¿Quién era esa "tipa"? Segurito que alguna resbalosa de la oficina que trataba de acercarse a su marido. ¡Eso no lo permitiría!. Yendo en contra de todos sus principios, decidió comenzar a investigar, y si era necesario, espiar a Kai.

Se sentía frustrada como mujer y una extraña inseguridad le invadió el cuerpo. Amaba mucho a Kai y haría lo que fuera para que quisiera estar a su lado.

Le revisó la cartera, su maletín, sus maletas de viaje, sus estados de cuenta y no encontró nada sospechoso, solo quedaba un lugar: la computadora. Kai se dio cuenta de esto y le mandó un mail a Yuriy que cancelaría la cuenta de correo, era muy riesgoso conservarla, pero que su cita anual continuaba en pie.

Kai reflexionó sobre sus acciones, debía separar las cosas, Amelie era la madre de su hijo y le debía respeto. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón comenzó a cambiar su actitud, claro que las cosas en su matrimonio mejoraron y la espera por Yuriy se hizo menos tediosa. Eso no quería decir que fuese menos tortuosa.

Por fin llegó la fecha en que se volverían a ver. De nuevo se repitió la escena de ir por el al aeropuerto, encerrarse en un hotel a tener sexo durante horas, salir a comer y tener mas sexo de nuevo. La despedida esta vez fue desolada, con mucha resignación, ahora de nuevo a aguantar otro año para volver a comer en el viejo restaurante, en la mesa 8.

Las visitas anuales continuaron durante varios años, mas bien parecían torturas anuales. No es posible vivir teniendo a la persona amada una vez al año y no poder decir "que se vaya todo al demonio, quiero estar con el".

Cada año que se veían notaban los cambios en su cuerpo. Ahora ya eran unos hombres maduros, ya no tenían esa lozanía de los 20's, pero ellos se seguían amando de la misma manera.

En este año, ya se prepara la visita de Yuriy quien después de inventarle una muy buena mentira a su mujer, toma el vuelo que lo levará a Rusia, a vivir el día feliz que tiene cada año.

Kai simplemente dice que va a verse con su amigo que tiene siglos que no ve.

Como de costumbre, pasa por el maduro y siempre atractivo Yuriy, van al hotel, luego a comer y mas tarde el pelirrojo le dice a su adorado Kai:

-¿Por qué no vamos al mirador? Tiene años que no vamos para allá, hoy la noche está mas hermosa que nunca.

-Lo que tu digas. Tu mandas y yo obedezco.

-Mmm, si así fuera con todo...

Suben al auto y van al mirador, ese día había muy pocos autos, quién sabe por qué. Hay poco alumbrado público, lo cual ayuda a las parejitas a guardar el anonimato.

Kai y Yuriy se pasan a la parte rasera del auto, primero solo se abrazan y acarician de manera dulce y sencilla, palabras de amor salen de sus labios. Cuando están juntos se ven hasta mas jóvenes y radiantes. En entonces cuando se dan cuenta que durante años solo se han visto para tener sexo, el mejor del mundo, pero hacía falta esa conexión a un nivel mas espiritual.

Es muy reconfortante estar así: Kai recostado en el asiento del auto y Yuriy sobre el, aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

-Kai ¿Sabes una cosa? Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué?- le besa fugazmente los labios.

-He desperdiciado toda mi juventud al lado de una mujer a la que quiero mucho, pero no la amo. Mi felicidad eres tu... voy a dejar a Cosette- Kai desorbita sus ojos- Los niños ya son grandes. Vendré para acá, conseguiré un trabajo y les mandaré dinero, además, ellos ya tienen 3 agencias de autos. No me importa si tu continúas casado, lo comprendo, pero yo deseo seguir a tu lado- Kai lo abraza con desesperación y una lágrima escapa de su ojo izquierdo.

-Tienes razón, aún podemos estar juntos. Mi hijo es casi de la edad de tu niña, ya es grandecito y las cosas con Amelie, a pesar de no estar mal, tampoco están bien. Estamos a tiempo de ser felices, tal vez mas que cuando éramos tan jóvenes. Yo también dejaré a Amelie.

Se funden en el beso mas profundo que se han dado en sus vidas, una emoción sin igual invade a sus cuerpos que reaccionan con calor. Por fin, después de años se han liberado de ese miedo que los ataba ¿miedo a qué? Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que ningún miedo vale suficiente como para poner de por medio su felicidad. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para recapacitar.

Ahora su beso tiene un sabor mucho mas deleitante que el de antaño, por que ahora es entre 2 personas maduras que saben exactamente lo que quieren y que ni nada ni nadie los logrará separar.

Mientras se besan no pueden evitar fantasear con lo que será su nueva vida juntos. Un apartamento grande será lo mejor, una casa no sería necesario. El tercer piso sería perfecto, a Kai no le agradan las alturas. Pocos muebles, pero eso si, la recámara muy amplia y equipada con toda clase de cosas para en los fines de semana poder pasar horas sobre el colchón.

Esa nube de sueños los embriaga, es mas, esa misma noche Kai no planea regresar a casa, se quedará con Yu dentro del auto hasta ver el amanecer. El tiempo pasa volando, ya casi son las 2 de la mañana y sus celulares están apagados para evitar las indeseables molestias.

El interior de ese auto es un poco vaporoso, al estar tan juntos generan calor y es innecesario prender la calefacción. Esa es su última noche de casados, al siguiente día empezarán a poner en orden sus vidas para darse el lujo de vivir como siempre lo han soñado.

Justo en ese momento algo romper el vidrio del lado del copiloto, ambos se sobresaltaron con esto y ven que se trata de una enorme pila (como las Duracel gigantes) envuelta con cinta canela. En ese mismo momento se ve como un brazo entra, quita el seguro de la puerta y la abre, es entonces cuando con una espantosa voz el intruso les ordena que se bajen.

Con mucho miedo el par de rusos descienden del carro y se encuentran que son 3 hombres armados y enmascarados con pasamontañas, les ordenan que se vayan contra una pared cercana y que les den todo lo que traen puesto.

Sin poner resistencia sacan la cartera, se quitan el reloj y el anillo de matrimonio y los ponen en una bolsa de plástico que les dan los hombres enmascarados. Hay algunos árboles cerca que les impiden que as otras parejitas vean lo que está pasando. Les ordenan que los den las llaves del lujoso auto, Kai mete la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón, saca las llaves y se las arroja al piso.

El hombre que será en encargado de conducir el auto robado se agachó a recoger las llaves, como es normal estaban nerviosos y sus movimientos eran toscos. Los otros 2 hombres se subieron al auto y el que tomó las llaves con torpeza caminó hacia atrás y su pasamontañas se atoró en una de las ramas del árbol y dejó al descubierto su rostro. Era un hombre de color con una enorme cicatriz en la frente y otra en la mejilla izquierda. Con velocidad volvió a acomodarse su máscara y nervioso volteó a ver a sus cómplices.

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo uno de ellos- ahora qué vamos a hacer.

-Fácil- dijo el hombre empuñando su arma.

-No- intervino Kai- no vimos nada- tratada de controlar su miedo.

-No voy a arriesgarme.

Con determinación alza su pistola y apunta al pecho de Kai, este está paralizado de terror, nunca había visto un arma tan de cerca. Yuriy sabe que ese tipo si es capaz de dispararle a su ruso bicolor, así que en cuanto el hombre jala del gatillo, el pelirrojo se interpone ente Kai y la bala.

-¡NOOO!- grita con desesperación Hiwatari.

-¡Vámonos!- sin perder un solo segundo los 3 hombres huyen en el carro.

Kai cae de rodillas y abraza a su pelirrojo quien está consciente, pero casi grita del dolor. El bicolor le busca dónde tiene la herida y encuentra que la bala atravesó el pecho, es cuando se da cuenta de que él también está herido, la bala se le quedó incrustada en la clavícula.

Con el ruido que se empezó a formar, las parejas de los otros autos se fueron a asomar a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Todos se asustaron y una de las chicas comenzó a llorar. Alguien amablemente les ofreció su celular para que hicieran una llamada. Kai tomó el teléfono con el pulso tembloroso y sin dudarlo un segundo llamó al hospital de su esposa quienes al reconocerlo por teléfono mandaron de inmediato una ambulancia.

Kai abrazaba a su pelirrojo con desesperación, este se comenzaba a ahogar con su sangre. Otra persona les prestó de su auto una toalla para tratar de detener la hemorragia pero esta no cesaba. ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar la ambulancia? Yuriy no tiene mucho tiempo.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

jajaja, creyeron que todo seria miel sobre hojuelas? pues NO, ahora me dieron ganas de maltratar a Yu, es adorable, pero...por que no hacerlo sufrir tantito?. Estoy muy contenta por que recibi varios reviews: GABZ, LACRYMA, TARI, MARIAN Y AIKA (¿Cómo crees que me voy a olvidar de ti preciosa?). dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos la proxima semana. Ah, por cierto, hoy tambien actualizo "Facilis descensus averni", me atrace por u na samana pero ya quedo. Mil besos


	14. Chapter 14

**HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que a través de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...**

**SUMMARY: Un amor que va mas allá de la distancia, solo una vez al año, es muy poco, pero es mejor que nada./yaoi...KxY./lemmon en algunos capis.**

_**este fic va dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

Review:

Kai abrazaba a su pelirrojo con desesperación, este se comenzaba a ahogar con su sangre. Otra persona les prestó de su auto una toalla para tratar de detener la hemorragia pero esta no cesaba. ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar la ambulancia? Yuriy no tiene mucho tiempo.

**CAPITULO 14: DESESPERANZA**

Minutos que parecían horas tenían al bicolor al borde del histerismo, Yuriy comenzaba a escupir sangre por la boca. No le importaba que el también estaba perdiendo sangre de su propia herida.

Al fin después de 23 minutos se oye el sonido de la ambulancia que viene en camino. La gente le hace señas para que se detengan. Inmediatamente bajan 2 camilleros y Amelie con la mirada perdida, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando pero ya habrá tiempo de preguntar.

-Atiéndanlo a el primero. Por favor- dice con lágrimas en los ojos Kai quién ya sostiene inconsciente al taheño. En unos segundos ya lo tienen dentro de la ambulancia dándole los primeros auxilios y a Kai le ponen un sencillo torniquete.

A gran velocidad se abren paso entre las calles. El bicolor ve angustiado todo lo que le hacen a Yuriy para tratar de reanimarlo. Con alivio ve que sus signos vitales se estabilizan. En cuanto llegan al lugar se llevan a Yuriy a terapia intensiva para hacerle análisis, pero al mismo tiempo Kai pierde el conocimiento y se desploma entre los brazos de Amelie. Corren los médicos y lo atienden, necesita una intervención de emergencia por que todavía tiene la bala alojada en el cuerpo. Amelie quiere ser la que lo atienda, pero sus compañeros la convencen de que su estado de nerviosismo la podía hacer cometer un grave error.

La intervención es relativamente sencilla, la bala quedó atrapada en la clavícula de Kai y este no sufrió mayores daños, solo requería descanso absoluto para que se recuperara de manera rápida.

No así era la situación para Yuriy quién al ser atendido por el médico determinó que tenía un pulmón perforado y a la vez se le estaba llenando de sangre. Usando todas las herramientas de las que disponían, atendieron al pelirrojo quien requería de la ayuda de un respirador artificial para sobrevivir. Durante la intervención su corazón se colapsó y tuvo un infarto de 20 segundos que puso en jaque a los médicos que creían que perdían al paciente, pero no fue así.

Por fin lograron drenarle el pulmón y de nuevo volvió a la tranquilidad, lo trasladaron a la que sería su habitación y estaría moni toreado para registrar cualquier cambio. Desgraciadamente, de nuevo, a las 6:38 de la mañana tuvo otro pequeño infarto, ahora solo de 8 segundos pero gracias a su voluntad de vivir lo soportó.

FRANCIA

Cosette está desesperada, no sabe nada se Yuriy, él le dijo que regresaría en la madrugada, pero el sol ya ha salido y no tiene noticias de el. Su celular esta apagado y ha llamado a todos sus conocidos pero no le saben dar razón de el. De momento no puede ir con la policía por que solo han pasado unas horas y no se le puede considerar desaparecido. Trata de guardar la calma para que los niños no se asusten.

Ahora que lo recapacita ¿Por qué siempre Yuriy llega en la madrugada ese día? En ese momento se pone a hacer memoria y recuerda que cada ano, sin falta, su marido sale un día al año y llega de esa manera y ¿Por qué siempre el mismo día? 19 de diciembre ¿A dónde iba?

Primero se puso a pensar, tal vez en alguna ocasión Yuriy le había comentado algo especial esa fecha, pero no. Ahora que lo pensaba de otro modo, Yu no está en todo el día en casa. Sabía que era de un carácter rebelde y talvez... solo tal vez... se aburría de la vida familiar.

Ella era una mujer muy dedicada a su hogar, a sus hijos, y el, tan hermoso, atractivo, sensual y llamativo. Ella sabía muy bien que su esposo se valía de estas cualidades para hacer varias ventas pero ¿y si usaba lo mismo para divertirse un poco? Nooo, el no haría eso ¿verdad? El amaba a sus hijos y ... la amaba a ella.

Unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderan de ella, no se contuvo¿Y si esta vez no regresa? Sintió mucho miedo de pensar en esta posibilidad.

Mil dudas hicieron que Cosette terminara con una horrenda jaqueca, pero eso no le daba una idea de a dónde podía estar su marido, solo le quedaba esperar.

RUSIA

En aquel país, por fin despierta un ruso bicolor. Le duele todo, sobre todo la cabeza y un brazo. Con pesadez abre los ojos pero todo era nublado, no puede enfocar. No comprende porqué siente ese dolor, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, en ese momento entra una enfermera

-Que bueno que ya despertó Sr. Hiwatari, le pondré un sedante, ya todo pasó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Usted y su amigo tuvieron un percance- explica al momento de poner una inyección en el suero de Kai

-¿Mi amigo?

-Si, un chico pelirrojo, pero no sabemos su nombre.

En ese instante se le vienen a la mente todos los recuerdos del día anterior y es cuando se da cuenta del por qué esta ahí. Se angustia y justo cuando va a pregunta por la salud del pelirrojo ya no puede controlar y cae de nuevo en una inconciencia.

Por fin después de 3 horas abre los ojos y ya está Amelie a su lado tomándolo de la mano, lo mira de manera dulce, casi maternal, de momento se descontrola, pero ahora si recuerda de manera mas rápida el por qué está ahí.

-Quiero ver a Yuriy- trata de sentarse pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo tumba de nuevo en la cama.

-Espera un momento, te puedes caer- con paciencia lo endereza la cama para que su sangre comience a correr con normalidad.

-Ya estoy bien, quiero verlo ¿Dónde esta?

-En terapia intensiva.

-¿Cómo está?- no puede hablar fuerte, todo le duele.

-Grave. Una bala perforó su pulmón, solo nos queda esperar para ver como reacciona, en 2 horas le harán una transfusión de sangre...Kai ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-...- sabe que no tiene opción, debe hablar, pero no contará todo- me encontré con mi amigo, Yuriy Ivanov, así se llama. Fuimos a cenar algo y se nos hizo tarde. Cuando íbamos de regreso nos emboscaron 3 hombres para asaltarnos, uno de ellos se puso violento y al momento en que me disparó Yuriy me salvó.

-Es un buen amigo ¿Verdad?- Kai solo le hace un asentimiento- voy por una silla de ruedas para que puedas ir a verlo ¿Está bien?

-Da.

Amelie sale de la habitación, el bicolor se siente angustiado por su adorado pelirrojo y sobre todo, el cómo va a avisar a Francia que está muy grave y el porqué está en Rusia.

**Ppbkai continuará...**

El próximo capítulo es el final de esta historia jajaja, se que tienen dudas sobre qué sucederá así que los veo la próxima semana.

Ahora los agradecimientos a los reviews: GABZ, TARY NAGISA, TIER, MARIAN TAO, LACRYMA KISMET, y un saludo especial a una personita que se ha estado tomando la molestia de leer mis fics DANHK, si andas por aqui, gracias por leer. Aprovecho para desearles una hermosa navidad, sean felices y cenen rico ¿ok? Besos y abrazos, los quiero mucho.


	15. Chapter 15

**HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO, A LA MISMA HORA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

DISCLAMER: Agradezco a Takao Aoki por haber creado esta maravillosa serie por que a través de ella he descubierto un pasatiempo que amo y "familiares" que me han alegrado la vida...

_**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer su apoyo, confianza y tiempo que han dedicado a leer este fic. Este último capítulo quiero dedicarse lo a todos ustedes con especial cariño. LOS ADORO.**_

_**este fic fue dedicado a **_

_**CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- Hiwatari**_

Nota: en este capítulo usaré una canción que se llama igual que el capitulo, su versión original esta en japonés, lo interpreta el vocalista de la banda L'arc- en- Ciel. Solo pondré la traducción al español y contiene detallitos que no explico en la narración normal.

Review:

Amelie sale de la habitación, el bicolor se siente angustiado por su adorado pelirrojo y sobre todo, el cómo va a avisar a Francia que está muy grave y el porqué está en Rusia.

**CAPITULO 15: EVERGREEN**

Regresa Amelie con la silla y un enfermero para que le ayude a pasar a Kai a la silla, después lo conduce hasta la habitación de Yuriy pero él le pide que lo deje entrar solo, si algo se le ofrece la llama. Su mujer acepta y solo le abre la puerta para que le sea mas fácil entrar.

La habitación está poco alumbrada para no molestar al paciente. La cama de Yu está cerca de la ventana. Kai se acerca a el y le toma de la mano.

_Aun estoy despierto al lado de la ventana  
Como una flor en un jarrón  
En un instante toco el cristal  
Los rayos de la luz del sol vienen y me llaman  
A una niebla soñadora y soñolienta._

_Aun siento aquellos días de verano  
Si sólo yo pudiera detener el flujo de tiempo  
Volver el tiempo al ayer  
Y borrar todo el dolor._

**KAI'S POV**

Yuriy ¿Qué nos tenía que pasar algo como esto? Tan felices que estábamos planeando nuestro futuro, y todo cambió de repente. Pero te pondrás bien, aquí estarás bien atendido, y en cuanto te recuperes iniciaremos nuestra vida juntos como siempre debió haber sido...

**FIN DEL KAI'S POV**

Le suelta la mano y se pone a curiosear el expediente que tiene a los pies de la cama. En el lee acerca de los 2 infartos que tuvo. Un escalofrío le recorre solo de pensar que pudo haber muerto en la madrugada. Se acomoda junto a la ventana y mientras vigila el sueño del pelirrojo, se embelesa como siempre con su belleza y perfección, su mente se llena de pensamientos.

_Sólo tengo recuerdos de felicidad  
Tal placer que nosotros hemos compartido  
Lo haría todo de nuevo._

Sin sentirlo pasan casi 2 horas y entran los médicos que le practicarán la transfusión de sangre, al fin el chico abre sus hermosos ojos azules iluminando así toda la sala. Se queja del dolor, mira con desconcierto a su alrededor y encuentra de inmediato el conocido rostro de su chico.

-Kai- dice con un hilo de voz

-Shhh, te pondrás bien, los médicos te harán una transfusión de sangre.

Mientras le practican el procedimiento, ellos 2 están tomados de la mano, los galenos lo interpretan como un signo de amistad. Cuando terminan se retiran dejándolos solos de nuevo, en cuanto cierran la puerta, dejan caer la máscara de fortaleza y se miran a los ojos al momento en que las lágrimas les acarician las mejillas, se olvidan de todo el mundo, solo existen los ojos del ser amado que tienen al frente.

_En este paisaje siempre verde  
Cuando los brotes se convierten en las hojas, los colores viven y respiran._

_En este paisaje siempre verde  
Tus lágrimas caen silenciosas  
Así, lleno de alegría, eres como un niño en primavera  
Con una belleza que es pura  
Y una inocencia insoportable_

Después de un rato, Kai le dice que se irá, para que descanse y se recupere mas rápido, Yuriy solo asiente, se besan la mano y Kai sale del lugar. Le pide a una enfermera que lo lleve a la planta baja donde está el módulo de control, ya ahí, pide el teléfono para hacer unas llamadas.

Primero pide y paga 3 boletos de avión de Francia a Rusia, el vuelo llegará al otro día en la tarde, después llama a su secretaria para que lo ponga en contacto con la agencia de autos de Yuriy en Francia, de ahí consigue el número telefónico de la familia Ivanov y sintiendo unos fuertes latidos de corazón llama a esa casa. En cuanto suena el teléfono Cosette levanta la bocina angustiada

-¿Bueno¿ Yuriy, eres tu?

-No... mi nombre es Hiwatari Kai, le llamo de Rusia y soy amigo de Yuriy, el está aquí conmigo

-¿QUÉ HACE EN RUSIAY QUIEN ES USTED?- pregunta al borde de la histeria

-Tal vez no me recuerde, hace algunos años Yuriy me llevó a cenar a su casa y de hecho su niña se rió de las marcas en mi cara y luego me pegó.

-Ahora ya lo recuerdo.

-No hay mucho tiempo por teléfono, en el aeropuerto ya están pagados los boletos para usted y sus hijos, aquí en Rusia podrá hablar con su marido.

Después de colgar el teléfono se quitó el peso de ya haberle avisado a la familia de Yu, ahora tenía hasta el siguiente día para pensar qué le diría a la familia del pelirrojo en cuanto lo vieran.

Cuando ya iba a regresar a la habitación escuchó una pequeña voz que lo llamaba

-Papi, papi ¿Cómo te sientes?- su precioso hijo había ido a visitarlo después de que su mamá fue por el a la escuela

-Bien campeón.- le revuelve el cabello.

-¡¿Es cierto que te dieron muchos balazos con una metralleta?!- pregunta emocionado como su papá fuera Rambo, Kai voltea a ver a su esposa que ya estaba a su lado y solo le mueve la cabeza con actitud de "así son los niños".

-No hijo, me hubieran dejado como coladera. Solo fue un pequeño agujero en el hombro... te guardé la bala.

-Eeeeeh le diré a mis amigos.

El resto de la tarde descansa en su habitación acompañado de su familia, cuando ya va a caer la noche les pide que se vayan a descansar. Durante la noche sueña con la felicidad que vivirá al lado de su pelirrojo.

_Fluyes a través de mí como una medicina  
Trayendo el silencio a mi alma  
Sin ti, yo no estoy completo._

Al otro día en la mañana va a visitar a Yuriy y le platica que en la tarde llegará su familia a verlo. Piensan y piensan qué le dirán a Cosette, de momento no es buena idea decirle "linda, eres maravillosa. Pero ahora me quedaré con un atractivo hombre con el que he estado sosteniendo una relación sumamente sexual desde los 20 años" ¡pues no! Capaz que se les muere. Tienen la cabeza seca, nada es creíble hasta que Kai propone algo mas o menos convincente.

-Dile que viniste a ver una casa que le querías regalar.

-¿QUEEEEE? Y de dónde saco la casa.

-Eso es fácil, yo tengo una casita muy linda que no ocupo desde hace 2 años y de hecho la quería alquilar. Diremos que yo te la voy a vender a ti y viniste a verla.

-Eso es patético

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Pueeees... creo que lo de que fui abducido por los aliens y abusado sexualmente durante horas era mejor.

-Idiota... el que va a abusar sexualmente de ti durante horas seré yo.

-Me lo haces cada año, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Pero de dentro de poco lo haré diario- dice metiendo la mano bajo las sábanas encontrando su miembro con facilidad y se lo acaricia de manera descarada.

-Aaah, que rico se siente, pero debo guardar energías

-Tantito, solo un poquito ¿Si?- le cuelga cara de perrito sin dueño

-Bueno, poquito.

_En este paisaje siempre verde  
Te necesito, anhelo sentir tu toque  
En este paisaje siempre verde  
Siempre has sido algo tan preciado para mí._

Kai le acaricia su miembro que es tan suave como nada en el mundo. Se miran a los ojos como cuando hacen el amor, cuando lo siente endurecido le da tirones con mayor fuerza, hasta que finalmente obtiene una débil pero deliciosa eyaculación por parte del pelirrojo, cuando termina, saca su mano y lame sensualmente los residuos que en ella hay.

-El médico me dijo que debía alimentarme bien ... esto esta lleno de proteínas y vitaminas, además, sabe delicioso- rieron amenamente buen rato.

En la tarde llegó Cosette con sus 2 niños en el auto que había mandado Kai para que los recogiera en el aeropuerto. De inmediato fue a ver a su esposo que era acompañado de Kai. En unos momentos mas llegó Amelie con el niño para ver tanto a Kai como a Yuriy.

Se sentía raro, las 2 familias ahí reunidas. Los niños de inmediato se hicieron amigos:

-Papi- dice el niño Hiwatari a su papá- el niño pelirrojo es muy bonito y dice que se llama como tu- Yuriy y Kai se miran con complicidad y luego echaron a reír, las mamás lo tomaron como un infantilismo de sus hijos.

-Si es muy bonito- respondió Kai viendo a los 2 pequeños sonrojados- vayan al jardín a jugar.

Los 2 niños se tomaron de la mano y salieron, la niña iba detrás de ellos:

-Princesa- llama Yuriy a su hija- no les pegues.

-No papá- respondió la pequeña vestida de princesa y los 3 fueron a jugar.

Ahora si el momento de la verdad: las preguntas de las esposas. Dijeron lo de la casa (era lo que sonaba "menos peor"), las 2 se enojaron, una por que su esposo iba a vender la casa sin siquiera platicarle y la otra por que no le dijo que viajaría a Rusia. Al final los 2 hicieron gala de sus encantos (tuvieron que esforzarse mucho) y lograron que no se molestaran mucho con ellos.

Después, los 2 como niños chiquitos, insistieron que Yuriy ya estaba bien, que lo pasaran al cuarto que estaba a un lado de el de Kai, interconectado. Les cumplieron su capricho y ahora ya eran vecinos. En la noche Kai le ofreció a Cosette que se fuera a descansar a su mansión, pero ella prefirió quedarse con su esposo. Amelie se llevó a los 3 niños para que cenaran y durmieran, los 2 pequeños seguían sin soltarse de la mano pero ya estaban todos moreteados de que la niña les había pegado (¡arriba las mujeres!).

La noche transcurría tranquila, ya habían logrado calmar a sus esposas y Yuriy estaba a un lado. Pero el silencio de la noche fue roto por la alarma de Cosette.

-Yuriy, Yuriy ¿QUÉ TIENES?- esto era acompañado de sonido de pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

Kai se levantó con velocidad de la cama y corrió a la habitación contigua. Al abrir la puerta encontró la cama de Yuriy rodeada de médicos, Cosette llorando y el pelirrojo en shock. Transportaban su cama hacia la sala de urgencias y llamaban a Amelie. Kai no podía hacer nada, excepto abrazar a Cosette para que se tranquilizara y seguir la camilla de Yuriy hasta donde les fuera permitido.

Se quedaron a esperar en unas sillas de la sala de espera, un unos minutos mas vieron pasar a Amelie corriendo, solo les echó una mirada y entró al quirófano a atender al amigo de su esposo.

Yuriy estaba teniendo un tortuoso infarto, estaba inconsciente, no había otro remedio que abrirlo. Sin perder un segundo aplicaron la anestesia y la castaña inició la laboriosa intervención.

-¿pulso?

-Descendiendo doctora...¡LO ESTAMOS PERDIENDO!

-¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA?... Yuriy REACCIONA, REACCIONA, NO NOS DEJES- Amelie está sudando, sus ojos están desorbitados, todos sus conocimientos y experiencia los está aplicando y el pelirrojo no reacciona.

-NO RESPIRA

-¡demonios Yuriy, no, no nos hagas esto!- masajeaba su corazón directamente con su mano pero nada.

-Doctora, ya pasó la barrera de los 4 minutos

-Aun hay eperanzas. CARAJO YURIY, TIENES 2 HIJOS PEQUEÑOS- sigue bombeando, pero no hay reacción.

-Su corazón está muy dañado por los 2 infartos anteriores. Las esperanzas son mínimas

-No, Yuriy.- unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

-7 minutos... ya no se puede hacer nada

-NOOO, AUN NO

-Aunque despertara, tendría secuelas severas, posiblemente quede en estado vegetativo.

-Un intento mas... ¡no puedo fallarle a Kai!

-TIENE PULSO, PARECE QUE REACCIONA.

"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA

Parece una eternidad el tiempo que llevan ahí sentados, impotentes, desesperados. Tiran del cabello de su cabeza como tratando de rascar sus pensamientos, solo les queda esperar.

Irónico: Amelie atendiendo a Yuriy.

"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"

-¡Se detuvo de nuevo! Solo fue una reacción momentánea.

-¿qué es esto?- Dice Amelie al momento de sentir algo extraño en el corazón de ruso- ¿Una astilla?

-Parece parte de un hueso.

Aprovechando que tienen abierta la caja torácica, ven que justo donde entró la bala, estaba dañada la costilla y no salió en las radiografías, posiblemente una astilla se clavó en el corazón y es la desencadenó todo.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada doctora... se fue- le palmea el hombro.

-No le pude haber fallado a Kai. No así.

-Se hizo todo lo posible. Usted es la mejor cardióloga del país, tal vez era su destino- Amelie se seca las lágrimas.

-Anote: hora del deceso 3:48 de la mañana- con desgano suturó el maltratado cuerpo de Yuriy.

Ahora venía la parte mas difícil, decirle a su familia y a su esposo que acababa de fallecer. Camina a la salida con pasos cortos, tratando de no llegar, pero el camino terminó y tuvo que enfrentar la situación.

Afuera la miraban expectantes, con horror ven su rostro deformado

-Lo siento... no pudimos traerlo de vuelta.

Cosette y Kai se desploman sobre el piso, llorando casi a gritos. Amelie no comprendía la reacción del ruso, pero comprendió que sin duda Ivanov era una persona muy preciada para el.

Deprimía a cualquiera verlo llorar de era forma, era igual que el llanto de la francesa. Un dolor se le clavaba en el pecho y su alma se había vuelto sombría.

"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"

SIGUIENTE DIA

Se preparaban los cortejos fúnebres para el atractivo joven Yuriy Ivanov, que se había adelantado en el camino. Se hizo una misa de cuerpo presente, en la cual, Kai le dirigió unas palabras. No podía gritar el "Te amo" que traía atorado en la garganta, pero si podía hablar de lo maravilloso que había sido en vida.

Un ataúd de madera clara contenía el cuerpo del ruso vestido con un traje negro y una cruz de oro en las manos, era como si solo durmiera, como si en cualquier segundo fuera a abrir sus ojos y se levantara a abrazar a Kai, pero eso no ocurría.

Al final del servicio, al cual no asistieron los niños, Cosette se acercó a agradecerle a Kai lo bien que se había portado.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo la rubia- por qué cada año Yuriy se desaparecía todo un día.

A Kai le daban ganas de gritarle "Por que venía a verme a mi, por que me amaba, yo era su vida y tu no" pero en vez de eso solo respondió:

-El era así, desde antes lo hacía- Cosette lo miró sorprendida- era como un lobo solitario que necesitaba su independencia de vez en cuando, nada mas.

_En este paisaje siempre verde  
Me duele verte tan triste  
En este paisaje siempre verde  
Desearía poder secar tus lágrimas_

Llevan el féretro al lugar de hornos, se decidió que fuera incinerado, les dicen que ya van a cerrar la caja por si alguien quiere verlo por última vez. Kai camina hasta el ataúd y se sostiene de uno de los costados, cómo fue posible que solo un día antes había vivido el último momento íntimo con Yu, que nunca mas volvería a sentir sus labios, su cuerpo, su interior, ni siquiera pudieron despedirse. Se siente vacío, ya nada le importa, esta tan frustrado que no puede ni llorar. Se acerca alguien mas y dice que el tiempo ha acabado. Kai da dos pasos hacia atrás y ve como cierran la caja.

_Las campanas suenan, el momento a llegado  
No puedo encontrar las palabras para decir mi último adiós. _

En este paisaje siempre verde  
Siempre has sido algo tan preciado para mí. 

"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS. MANSIÓN HIWATARI

Cosette y los niños ya regresaron a Francia, el traslado de las cenizas de Yuriy fue mas o menos sencillo. Kai está sentado en su estudio, mirando melancólico por la ventana ¿Qué haría ahora con su vida? Antes cuando menos tenía la motivación de que sería feliz una vez al año, pero ahora, ya no tenía nada, sin Yuriy ya no estaba completo.

Se le viene a la mente todos aquellos recuerdos, tanto de juventud como de cuando ya eran grandes, y sobre todo las palabras que dijo Yu en el auto:

-_He desperdiciado toda mi juventud al lado de una mujer a la que quiero mucho, pero no la amo. Mi felicidad eres tu..._

Abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y de ahí saca una cajita bien cuidada, al abrirla encuentra el llavero que le regaló aquella navidad, no puede contener el torrencial que sale de sus ojos, sin poder volver a acariciar aquel cabello rojo, ya nada tiene sentido.

Dentro del mismo cajón, mas adentro hay otra caja, de metal. Kai la saca, y la acaricia con sus dedos. Al abrirla encuentra lo que busca: una pistola que brilla de manera indecente, seduciéndolo con su poder. Kai la toma entre sus finos dedos, cae en su seducción, la revisa y le pone una bala en su interior "Ya pronto estaré contigo" piensa al momento de ponerla en su boca. Su mano le tiembla, siente nervios y a la vez una extraña excitación que le endurece su miembro, solo con un apretón alcanzará al pelirrojo en el camino. La sostiene con fuerza para no errar, el frío del cañón pega con su paladar, esta decidido a hacerlo pero...

-TOC, TOC, TOC... papi ¿Qué haces?- una dulce vocecita lo llama desde afuera, Kai saca el arma de su boca, con torpeza la guarda en la caja y luego en el cajón.

-Pasa pequeño- trata de tranquilizarse. Entra el niño y se sienta en sus piernas para enseñarle un juguete.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a ver al niño pelirrojo?

-Tal vez pronto, debemos cuidar de el y de su hermana ahora que su papá ya no está. El es casi como tu hermano.

-¿Cómo mi hermano¡Siii! Quiero que sea como mi hermano aunque la niña me pegue.

Que equivocado estaba, aun tenía mucho por que vivir. Abraza a su niño y ve por la ventana, imagina que Yuriy está ahí parado, mirándolo con su dulce sonrisa y luego se perdía en el camino.

"**Algún día estaré contigo Yu, de momento, prefiero imaginar que te veré el próximo año, a la misma hora".**

**FIN**

¿Sufrieron? Yo si, pobrecitos, nunca pudieron ser felices y encima tenemos a una viuda y a 2 huerfanitos. Gracias a todas la personas que siguieron este fic hasta el final, las personitas que dejaron reviews fueron:

MARIAN TAO DE HIWATARI

LACRYMA KISMET

GABZ

FAUSTO IX

MIA VID

BOJIK IVANOV

TARY NAGISA

TIER

Y también incluyo a las personitas que no acostumbran dejar reviews. GRACIAS

Tambien aprovecho para comunicarles que hoy también me toca actualización de "facilis descencus averni" con el capitulo 16. Felices fiestas, que todos sus sueños se cumplan.


End file.
